The Orange Tinted Sky
by Labyrinth'Rozetta
Summary: Her life was changed at the age of 5 due to kidnap, luck was with her and she escaped. Now at the age of 14, she is a mafia boss in training. Fem27. ALL27 1827 R27 6927 X27
1. Prologue

**Thank you (I********nsertYourNameHere**), for clicking on this fic! :D This is my first multi-chapters fanfic! I am human, so there will definitely be mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I shall post this once! I DO NOT OWN KHR!  
Warning: Profanities**

_**P.S. In my opinion, I figure that it would be easier to read with lots of spacing instead of one whole chunk of words. Tell me if you don't like it!**_

* * *

_**01 - Prologue**_

* * *

"_Tsuna get out of here! Run!" Sound of struggle can be heard, a petite girl stood rooted to the ground._

"_Tsuna, go now! Run as far as possible!"_

"_Otou-san!"_

_*__**BANG**__*_

* * *

**Japan, Namimori ****；****Sawada Residence (01:35am)**

Tsuna sat up, surge of trepidation coursed through her. Eyes darted around the area; she relaxed after noticing the familiar room that she was in.

Raising her hand slightly upwards, she wiped the sweat off her brow, took a breath and closed her eyes.

She tried to calm herself and push back the abominable nightmare that nearly tore her apart from her precious family, but they came back at full force, as if with a vengeance.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she glanced to towards her left, where the neon blue light of her clock flashed, 01:35.

'_Damn, another night, I really need some sleeping pills to help me sleep.'_

Shifting her weight to her arms, she pushed herself off the bed and headed towards the shower.

* * *

Stepping out of the ensuite bathroom, the cool air of her room caressed her skin and she involuntary shivered.

Tugging at the hem of her shirt to smoothen the crease, Tsuna walked towards her wardrobe.

A variety of her clothing _and quite a few of her test scripts, which she did badly (since she slept through them) and stuffed in the wardrobe_, greeted her.

Tsuna pushed all the clothing to one side and slide open the hidden door to reveal a sleek 32inch screen; took a couple wires, plug it to the side of the screen and connected it to her orange covered laptop that sat on her desk.

How she stuffed a huge screen in there? Use your own imagination!

Grabbing her wireless headset with microphone, keyboard and mouse, she plopped onto the bed that is directly across the screen.

Her laptop on the desk purred to life.

**LOADING**

**0%... …  
****18% … .  
****27% ….  
****59% … .  
****69% …  
****80% … .  
****96% …  
****100%**

**LOADED**

* * *

A soft ring came from the headset, Tsuna look up to see the screen as a black window opened, a familiar face was present before her and a huge grin immediately plastered on to her face.

"Xanxus-nii!"

"Stupid girl, where were you the whole of last week, connection to you was totally cut off." Upon hearing his concern that he seldom show, Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

"I went for a five days trip with my mother and I had some uninvited visitors on the other two days?"

He glared at her, not that Xanxus don't glare on a day-to-day basis. He glared with the threat of 'you-better-tell-me-or-I'll-take-a-plane-and-fly-there-right-now-and-blow-your-fucking-head-off'

"Who is it?" Red eyes from the screen bore into hers and Tsuna cringed.

"Uh… …" She fumbled with her words trying to stop him from asking.

Tsuna caught sight of a flash of white hair in the screen. From past experience, she yanked the headset off her head immediately.

"VOOOOOOI! Another scum attacked and you did not bother to tell us, if you want to die so badly, stand there and let me cut that brainless head off!" Tsuna winced at the volume.

"Squalo-nii! Its two plus in the morning here and you are yelling like there's no tomorrow. It was just two assassins, its not like I couldn't handle them. Well, I don't know their technology is that good to track me down." she confessed, trying to assuage their anger as she turned the volume down.

"Che, you should have told the old man about assassin attacks long time ago."

Tsuna pouted, not liking what Xanxus mentioned.

"No way, I don't want to be target anymore than I already am and I don't want Nono to know that I am aware of my situation."

Xanxus ignored her protest and continued. "That floating trash said that the old man had sent someone to Japan yesterday evening."

Tsuna froze. Her instinctive gasp betrayed the shock that she wish she had obscured, chaotic thoughts spun in her mind.

'_Why? Nono seldom sent people to Japan and for him to be so secretive. No! It shouldn't be! One of them must be alive or something! I may have accepted that I might be affected since I am the direct descendent, but it does not mean I want it!'_

"Trash! Don't come to conclusions so easily and keep those eyes of yours open, if there's too much trouble call us," with that, Xanxus' face disappeared from the screen, replaced by a certain blond self-proclaimed prince and a black-clocked baby on his herd.

"Bel-nii! Viper-nii!"

"Ushishishi, did the princess miss the prince?" Before Tsuna had a chance to answer, Squalo cut her off.

"VOOOI! We are leaving already you idiot prince"

"Ushishi, sharkie, no one insults the prince" familiar knives were between his fingers, readied to be flung at the white haired man.

"Yare, Tsuna, there is no need for you to see how foolish they are, I am sure you already know. We will contact you again." A childlike monotone voice reached her ear, she smiled.

"Hai! Send my regards to the rest! Take care Viper-nii!" He nodded before continuing.

"You owe me 20 bucks for the information I gave you. Bye, Varia out."

The window disappeared. Tsuna chuckled under her breath; well the Varia is certainly a crazy that will never change.

* * *

Tsuna turned her gaze to her clock, 0241.

'_I guess I have to start searching to see who is coming to Japan and where are those three. Hopefully I still have time to get at least get an hour of sleep, thanks to those two intruders, I only gotten 3hour of sleep yesterday.'_

Placing the clock by her side, adrenaline rushed through her as fingers came into contact to the keyboard, a small smirk formed on her face as her eyes scan through the myriad of codes that is visible on the screen.

* * *

_Time skip~_

* * *

Exhausted, Tsuna sank herself under the warm covers of her bed, closing her eyes, her breathing relaxed.

Anyone looking at her will think that she was asleep, but the mousy haired girl was in a state of panic. Her brain slowly processing the information she found.

The most qualified son, Enrico was shot dead in a feud.

The second-in-line to inherit the title, Massimo was drowned.

The third and the last son, Federico was killed through unknown circumstances and only his bones remained.

Tsuna sighed for the umpteen times in the morning as her eyelids drooped, knowing that she might up next in that list.

* * *

**.H.E.L.P.!.**

_I want to ask…_

**1 ****PAIRING?** I don't know if I should add any? :O

(The reason I am writing FEM27 is because of the pairings, if you guys don't want any pairing I'll change Tsuna back.)

(I don't mind yaoi, but I just don't feel that comfortable writing it~)

**2 ****The Age!** Lambo is 5 ; Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto is 14 ; Mukuro is 15 ; Hibari, Ryohei is 16 are these correct?

Sorry if it's bad / if it doesn't make sense? Other chapters will be longer than the first. **Anyway review please~!** Let me know what you think? THANKS! ~


	2. Tsunayoshi

**Thanks all of you for reviewing / adding this on alert / adding this in favorite! *giving out virtual cookies***

**I replied to all the reviews expect ****Aka-chan's, since you don't have an account.** "Thankyou, glad you like it, I'll try to update whenever I have the time."

_Currently addicted to the song by _**_Hikaru Utada_**_– 'Apple and Cinnamon'__ The song is just beautiful! ^^_

**Here's the Second Chapp! ~**

* * *

**02 – Tsunayoshi**

* * *

_A petite girl slowly gained conscious, she tried moving, but to her avail, she could not even move a muscle, her whole body was numb. She opened her eyes slowly. Its dark, she can't see a thing. Something is obstructing her sight._

_She was scared._ 'Okaa-san, Otou-san, where are you? Where am I?'

She thought back to a few seconds earlier, before she woke. She remembered a deep sea of inky blackness where tranquility and inner calmness had presided, she had blacked out all along.

'_How long have I been unconscious?'_

_The girl felt that she was being carried, but to where? She heard sound of a door opening, the creaking sound fill her ear and she braced herself for whatever that will be coming._

"_The outside advisor is killed?" the question from the harsh voice sounded so demanding._

"_Yes sir, at the hotel he had signed in, only his wife was present when we arrived; we only found him at a nearby park and we shot the both of them."_

"_Good, with Sawada gone, that left with the old man to convince since we obviously have no chance of killing him, and no one will disrupt the experiment__s. This shall be our __stepping stone for the famiglia to get our fallen glory back__."_

'Otou-san? Okaa-san? No, it cannot be. They cannot be dead! No! Not my parents! This must be a nightmare. No!' _The thought of her parents having a slim chance to be alive gave the girl a great shock._

"_Who's that you are dragging?" the menacing voice sounded again._

"_This?" The girl felt herself being tugged upwards like a ragged doll._

"_Sir, we have no idea, this girl happened to be at the site where the outside advisor was, we could not have any witness, even it was this five year old child."_

"_I see. Since you are coming back to Italy, bring her along, the science group need as many 'guinea pigs' as possible."_

"_Yes boss!" another voice answered._

_The girl's head was spinning._ 'What science group? Guinea pig? Furthermore, Italy?' _She struggled again, but her efforts were futile._

_She wanted to scream and escape, she felt her lips parted slightly, but no sound could come out. Gradually, she felt her energy leaving and a sea of calmness enveloped her, pulling her into the dark abyss once again._

* * *

**Japan, Namimori ****；****Sawada Residence**

"naa… sunaa-ch… Tsuna-chan! Wake up!" The familiar voice is edging closer by as Tsuna's brain getting clearer by the moment.

"Tsu-chan, its seven. You have thirty minuets to reach school and you were saying that you wanted to reach school early for once?"

'_Oh crap, I forgot'_ Tsuna sat up on her bed, only to bang her head on to Nana's. The both of them whined in pain simultaneously, clutching their head to assuage the throbbing pain.

"Tsuna, my dear girl, you are such a klutz sometimes, now get ready, the time is not going to wait for you!" Nana commented as she left Tsuna's room, leaving her to change and rush to school in a hurry.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

**Italy, Sicily**

"Reborn, looks like you were called by the old man again," one of the men whom sat at the bar counter with a huge scar that snaked from his eye to his chin questioned.

"Must be tough being popular, going to Rome? Venice?" Another asked as he took a long drag out of his cigarette.

"Nippon." A childlike voice answered.

"It is going to be a long journey."

Tilting his favorite fedora hat to shade his eyes, he ignored exclaims of shock uttered by the men behind his back as he left the bar, walking on the street of Sicily. The chameleon perched on his hat camouflaged, leaving only its eyes visible to others.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, enjoy the peaceful days you left before my arrival."

_Somewhere across the globe, a certain brunette sneezed._

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

"**HHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEE!"**

***SMACK* **It was too late again when Tsuna realized that the ball was heading her direction and it bounced off her head. Again…

"Again? Seriously, Tsunayoshi you are not that bad at sports, but why do you always space out in the game?"

The mousy haired girl sat up, rubbing her sore head. It was the fifth time.

Five freaking times.

What did she do to get her head suffer, one time in the morning by her mother and four times by that ball that sat by her innocently but it seemed to be mocking her.

"Sorry, I am kind of feeling light headed."

'_Considering only getting less than an hour of sleep and was searching like hell for some person who is coming-here-for-some-bad-reason-that-I-will-not-like of course I will be spacing out, unlike all of you who were at home getting beauty sleep'_ Tsuna thought sarcastically.

"Whatever, because of you, we lost!"

"You know the rules, whoever lost have to cleans up the place and we are not helping. The rest of us are busy, unlike you." Tsuna suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as the girls on her team left the room.

The school consists of the popular group, the normal group and the no-good / ones-no-one-will-give-a-damn group.

Not to attract attention to herself, Tsuna's result are average and she didn't have any friends. Sometime even the teacher was not aware of her presence in class.

Somehow because of this, she was categorized by default into the no-good / ones-no-one-will-give-a-damn group. It was also how Tsuna got the name damn-Tsuna.

'_Bitch!'_

Tsuna looked around the room, sighed to herself feeling irritated, the day is really not going well for her, she really regretted coming to school today.

'_Maybe I should skip for the rest of the day? Yarh, definitely not a bad idea.'_

After cleaning up the place, she packed her things and ran home, hoping not to be spotted by a certain law abiding prefect.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

"Tsunayoshi Sawada! You came home in the middle of the class again. What do you plan to do in the future?" Nana's voiced her concerned as she walked up to Tsuna's room.

"I don't know. Hmm, maybe join my dad at where he works?" Tsuna replied, not giving a care as she sat on her bed against the wall, munching on a stick of strawberry pocky and scanning through some files in her laptop.

"Nana-san! Don't just barge into my room!" Tsuna finally looked up from her mini screen as she heard the door opening, signaling to her that someone had entered the room.

"How many times must I tell you to call me mama? I may not be your real mother whom gave birth to you, but I had been taking care of you since 8." Tsuna nodded her head and muttered an apology.

"Working with Iemitsu-san? Not a bad idea, but you are a girl, how can you work traffic at construction sites?" Tsuna scoffed.

'_Nana-san, I really wonder why you never question my dad's job, no construction site worker absence himself from home for such long time.' _Tsuna was really amazed at how much her mum trusts strangers.

"I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college you know, considering you grades are average, but you can at least live your life happily. Come on; say with me 'I'm so glad to be alive!' "

Tsuna simply stared at her caretaker that she call mother; she could be so weird at times.

"I am so glad to be alive!" Tsuna copied Nana's words, lifting both arms above her head, feigning enthusiasm. Her voice was monotone, coating the sentence heavily with sarcasm.

"Oh dear." Nana pouted, but changed her facial expression into a sly one when she remembered why she came to Tsuna's room in the first place.

"Tsu-chan… A home tutor is coming today!"

"Home tutor?" The topic seemed to capture Tsuna's attention as she lifted her head from her screen once again to look at Nana, with a puzzled face.

"Mama, my results are fine, I don't need a tutor. I just don't like going to school, I'll score more than 90% for next test if you want me to prove it to you."

"No need for that! The reason I want to get the tutor for you is to encourage you to go to school, school is fun, full of young and vibrant teenagers! And there was a really interesting flyer in the mail box today, look at this."

Tsuna grimaced and took the piece of paper that Nana was holding.

'_I would raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. - Reborn.'_

'_Reborn? Then name seemed familiar, where had I heard it?'_

"Isn't it great? I have never seen a promotion like this before!" Tsuna raised her eyebrow looked at Nana as if she had grown another head.

"It smells like a total scam! And mama, please don't create you own image of him!" Tsuna stated tiredly once she saw the dreamy look on her mother's face, no doubt imaging some tutor from some certain professional business.

Tsuna felt a new presence around her; she immediately closed all the windows in her laptop and shut the device. She looked out of the window, expecting to spot one or a couple of man in black, coming here thinking they could eliminate her.

"Ciaosuu!"

"What the?" She could not help but exclaim in shock when she looked towards the source of the voice in her room and noticed the baby in her room, who was wearing a suit with a smiling chameleon on his hat.

'_How did he even get in?'_

"I arrived three hours early, but as a service I'll evaluate you now." The baby stated calmly as if everything happening was normal.

* * *

**I killed Tsuna's mother, but Nana is so nice, so I changed her to a caretaker. X:**

**This chap is to give you guys a bit of Tsuna's past and how Tsuna is in school and home and all, hope I didn't disappoint you. D: Anyways, review and tell me what you think~!**

_-2December2010~!_


	3. Sadist and Jerk

**A big hug to those w****hom reviewed / added this on alert / added this in favorite / added me on author alert! &those silent readers~! :D**

**I was busy, therefore the chap came late… poor excuse, I know…**

_**Beta'd **__**by Plushiepaw**_

* * *

_**03 – Sadist & Jerk**_

* * *

"I arrived three hours early, but as a service I'll evaluate you now." The baby stated calmly as if everything is normal.

Tsuna's features lit up with a grin when she saw the tiny child with curly sideburns dressed in a suit, with a red dress shirt and blue tie underneath, he had a fedora with an orange band going around it and a green chameleon resting on its rim.

"So cute!"She bent down to the same height as the child and gave him a hug.

"Eh, whose kid are you?" Nana asked the baby, curious to why a child was in the house.

"I am the home tutor Reborn!"

_'A baby, named Reborn? Reborn? Re…bor…nn?'_ Everything clicked and hit Tsuna like a brick.

'_So this is who Nono had sent. The world's greatest hitman, Reborn.'_

"I should have expected this" Tsuna muttered softly under her breath.

'_He is one of the arcobaleno… …' A stray thought wandered into her mind._

'_Eh? What the heck? What is an arcobaleno? Damn, foreign words came to mind again.' _Tsuna shook her head slightly trying to clear her thoughts as she heard Nana's voice.

"Aww, what a adorable baby! Tsu-chan, the contract states that Reborn-kun will live here until you are trained as the leader of the next generation. I am going to make dinner now, get to know your tutor in the time being!"

Nana left her daughter's room, closing the door with a soft click, not at all alarmed that Tsuna's tutor is a baby.

Reborn looked up at the young fourteen year old girl; she had long chocolate brown hair with her bangs swept to the side, with curious caramel colored eyes looking down at him.

She was wearing a white tank top with laces on the bottom, black capri jeans, and orange house slippers

All in all she looked like an average teenage girl, just like in the pictures he saw of her. Once Reborn was done with his observation of Tsuna he declared

"That was just a cover story. My true line of work is assassination. My real job here is to make you a mafia boss!"

"Oh, I see. If possible, I would like to refuse then."

"You don't seem surprised or alarmed."

Tsuna tilted her head to her left slightly and queried. "Do I have to be?"

"You don't believe me?" Reborn was intrigued by her reaction; he had not expected this, not at all.

"Do I have to?"

What Tsuna retorted seemed to irk the hitman. In seconds he took out a gun from the suitcase he was carrying and pointed it at Tsuna.

"Should I shoot you once to deliver my point?"

With a small smile, Tsuna looked at him and stated calmly. "If you shoot then there would not be any candidates for Vongola Decimo that is directly descendended from the Vongola bloodline, right? Don Nono's three sons were the other three candidates and they have been unfortunately killed by other famiglias one way or another."

Reborn narrowed his eyes and lowered the gun. "You know about the mafia? About the Vongola? How?"

Tsuna nodded her head, knowing that since the hitman is here, there was no doubt that he will be staying here for a very long time and sooner or later he would found out that Tsuna knows a lot more then she was supposed to know.

Plus her intuition is telling her to trust him and tell him.

There's a tug at her back of her mind, there is a slight sense of déjà vu and it was warning her that she forgot something important, but no matter how hard she thought about it, she could not remember.

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"What is it?"

"I'll cooperate with you for you to train me and you have to keep the whole Tsuna-knows-about-the-mafia from my father, since you will definitely report this to Don Nono. Is that alright?"

Reborn thought for a moment before nodding, agreeing to Tsuna's request, since there was no harm in not telling the situation to Iemitsu.

"You will be accepting the position?"

A small smile graced Tsuna's lips, "perhaps."

Reborn contemplated her answer, but knowing that either by his threats or by her own will, she will definitely accept the position in the future.

"You have not answered my question yet."

"Oh yes, that. You know the incident when I was 5 years old; when okaa-san was killed, otou-san was shot, and I was missing for months?" Tsuna inquired in a soft voice

"Yes."

"It is heavily linked with that incident." She paused slightly, "I really don't want to mention it, I'll tell you sometime later alright?" She bit on her lower lip, trying not to meet Reborn's gaze.

Reborn noticed a look of sorrow and dread in her eyes which disappeared as soon as he saw it. He nodded.

Tsuna's face lit up with a huge smile, she got up from her position, placed her laptop on to her desk and scooped Reborn up into her arms.

"You mind?"

"No." A very, VERY small tint of pink surfaced on the hitman's cheeks.

"Let's go down for dinner, I bet you are hungry. The food Nana-san cooks is always delicious, I am sure you will grow to love it!" As if to answer, Reborn's stomach grumbled, protesting that food was needed, Tsuna chuckled and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

"Is it really necessary that you stalk me to school?" Tsuna eyed the baby mafioso that sat comfortably on her head. Currently Tsuna was walking towards Namimori Middle School wearing the girls standard uniform which was a long white sleeved dress shirt with an orange bow tied around the collar, with a light peach coloured jacket on top, and a brown pleated skirt.

"This is not stalking, it is observing. I have to evaluate my student, since the information I received about you is obviously useless as you are definitely different from what was described."

This piqued Tsuna's interest, she stopped walking and inquired "Oh? I was described as?"

Reborn jumped off Tsuna's head and landed before her, he turned looking back. "Average grades for your subjects, save the test that you scored zero. Anti-social, social outcast, as you have no friends. Also poor at athletics, there was no record of you participating in any sports. Overall, you are an average and almost a useless person. No one in school really notice your presence."

Her eyebrow twitched. That was her motive so as to not let other famiglias suspect her as one of the future mafia candidates, but… …

"That's harsh; could you at least phrase it better?"

Reborn ignored her question. The chameleon or Leon as Reborn named, climbed down from the fedora to his hand and morphed in to a green gun. Reborn removed the safety and pointed it at Tsuna. "Hm, I need to test out your stamina."

Tsuna's eyes widen. "What the heck?"

A smirk graced Reborn's lips. "You said you will cooperate with me in your training."

"But you never mentioned th—" She was cut off by Reborn.

"You better start running, unless you want to be sho—"

He was truncated by a feminine voice calling out for Tsuna.

"Sawada-chan, good morning!" Tsuna heaved a breath of relieve, thanking whoever it was that spotted and saved her.

"Moring Sasagawa-san." Tsuna smiled politely, Sasagawa Kyoko, a girl with short spiky auburn hair and light brown-colored eyes was one of the few girls that at least tried to talk to her sometimes.

"You don't have to be so formal, Kyoko will do."

"Then Tsuna for me, Kyoko-chan"

Noticing the suit clad baby, she bent down. "Kyaaaaa! How cute!"

"Ciaosuu!"

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I am in the mafia."

"Wahhhh. How cool. Tsuna-chan, he is your brother?" Tsuna sweat dropped. _'How can I be related to that evil baby that woke me up with a mallet?'_

"No. He is my… er… cousin, he will be living with me for a while."

"I see, well I'll be going on ahead, see you in class Tsuna-chan."

Having talked so casually with Kyoko made Tsuna feel sad for her, that Mochida-sempai she is dating was also in a relationship with a girl from another school._'What a jerk.'_

"You have something to tell her right?" Reborn snapped Tsuna out of her thoughts.

"Not really, it is just something she will find out sooner or later. Why do you ask? Curious?"

"Let us continue where we left off shall we?" Ignoring her question and once again pointing the gun at Tsuna, but this time the crazy baby fired a shot that was aimed at her head.

Out of reflex, Tsuna moved out of the way; the bullet missed her by an inch.

In that short moment as the bullet passed her, she noticed that the bullet was special and the fact that Reborn will not shoot a killing shot at the only future boss in training.

Tsuna snapped at him. "What is wrong with you? And what kind of bullet was that?"

"Good, your reflex is very fast and your observation skill is high too, but there's still room for improvement." Reborn stated, before continuing.

"That is the dying will bullet, I will tell you more about it when you reach home. As for now, prepare to run, I will make sure not to miss this time." From the look in his eyes, Tsuna panicked and sprinted towards the school.

She saw the familiar figure of the girl that saved her once before. "Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna called after her, knowing that Reborn would not shoot with her around … Right? Tsuna could only hope.

Finally catching up with her, Tsuna looked around and failed to find the baby with the green gun.

"What is it? Tsuna-chan?" It was then Tsuna realized that this was what Reborn planed. _'He was curious all right!'_

_**Reborn : Tsuna**_

_**1 :0**_

Tsuna sighed in defeat, informing Kyoko what she knows about Mochida.

'_Stupid insane manipulative mafia hitman baby'_

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

Let's do a tiny bit of biology.

Diffusion, it is the movement of particles from a higher concentration to a lower concentration.

But in a certain brunette's situation, it is the movement of information (particles) that passes from a certain girl, Kyoko, to her friend, to the school (so-call 'high concentration'), to a jerk (low concentration) or in Xanxus' language, scum.

Get it? No? Then ignore that. _(A/N: I am studying Bio as I am typing this, I can't help but put this in. :X)_

Mochida was mad and so was Sasagawa Ryohei, the protective older brother of Kyoko.

Wanting revenge, Mochida challenged the girl to a Kendo match. So much for not attracting attention to herself.

Tsuna was quite exhausted, with a special Reborn version of a wake-up call and a short morning jog, no I meant short morning exercise of run-for-your-life, the girl was stressed and it was not helping that Mocida was pushing her further.

So she found herself standing in the dojo filled with an audience, with Mochida droning on with the rules.

'_They are waiting for a good show; maybe I should give them one?'_ Tsuna contemplated on that idea, but dismissed it.

"God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't! I shall smite you, even if you are a girl!"

That seemed to be the last straw, everyone has their limits, and our dear girl had reached hers.

"Sempai, I just have to hit you once with that right?" pointing to the shinai on the floor, her voice cold, and her anger flared.

Mochida nodded, not trusting himself to speak as a sudden sense of fear overwhelmed him, but he shook the feeling away, he would not be scared of dame-Tsuna, right?

She picked up the shinai, trying to familiarize the weight on her hand. It was much more heavier then it was supposed to be. After swinging it, she realized that it's quite impossible to hit Mochida; he would have seen the shinai heading towards him when she started to swing it. Glancing towards him, she saw a smirk.

"What's wrong Sawada? Can't even run and swing the shinai to hit me?" He mocked, bursting in to laughter.

'_Screw the rules, I'll just have to hit him with this, and wipe that smirk off his face!'_

From the short distance between them, Tsuna raised the shinai and swung it, letting it go the moment it was perpendicular towards Mochida. He seemed to be distracted from laughing so much to notice the flying object that was heading towards him.

The shinai sore through the air and hit Mochida straight in the gut, he groaned in agony before passing out. The judo was filled with silence; the students were shocked that Tsuna was able to land a hit on Mochida. Not wanting to attract any more attention than she already had, she left in a hurry.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

Tsuna lay on the bed exhausted, before a voice broke the peaceful silence. "Hmm, your physical strength is not bad as well, to be able to swing that."

"No thanks to you, now I may face more trouble tomorrow." Tsuna retorted.

"Then I'll just have to shoot you."

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "With that dying will bullet? What is that anyways?"

"The dying will bullet releases your hidden potential from within. There will be a flame on your forehead when you go into the dying will mode and that is the proof that you have the blood of the Vongola running through your veins." Reborn stated seriously.

"You mean this?" Tsuna's brown orbs changed to flame-lit amber, it adorned her face beautifully and a burst of flame appeared on her head.

"How and where did you learn to do that?" Reborn's voice was hard.

* * *

_**Anyone expected the ending? xD R&R please.**_

_-12December2010~!_


	4. Dying will mode & New student

_**Update shall be slow from now. School is starting. D:**_

_& anyone is following the KHR manga? Don't read this AN if you didn't_ and those who did, Chap 319, damn! Pedophile melon! But i still kinda like Daemon. & I know Hibari will show up, (heck, I am expecting Yamamoto to show up, I know his injured but we saw Byakuran… Maybe he did sth to make him recover? Since he treated the world domination as some game, &he lost maybe he'll help Tsuna now? I know crazy guess, but then Mukuro, Xanxus who once attacked Tsuna is helping him. back to Hibari, what a grand entrance… &Kusakabe, he is freaking 16! How did he even fly the bloody helicopter!

**Enough with my ramblings, chap 04!~**

_**Beta'd**__**by Plushiepaw**_

* * *

_**04 – Dying will mode & New student**_

* * *

"The dying will bullet releases your hidden potential from within. There will be a flame on your forehead when you go into the dying will mode and that is the proof that you have the blood of the Vongola running through your veins." Reborn stated seriously.

"You mean this?" Tsuna's brown orbs changed to flame-lit amber, it adorned her face beautifully and a burst of flame appeared on her head.

"How and where did you learn to do that?" Reborn's voice was hard.

The flame disappeared and her original eye color returned, but the caramel orbs were downcast.

"Actually, I have no idea; it just came to me when I was kidnapped, that's why I managed to escape." Her face was suddenly expressionless; the usual warm brown orbs became glassy.

"_They_ had done horrible things to us and… I just broke, my vision had been filled with orange and this power just came to me… as if I had been using it for a long time. That was the time I escaped, I thought this was a damned power that came from th—" Tsuna's voice slowly faded and she stared in to nothingness.

Reborn's lips turned into a thin line, it was good that she was able to use the hyper dying will mode, but the fact that she had learnt to access the power through pure defense was worrying. And what was that incident that filled her with so much dread and sadness?

He glanced from below his fedora, noticing the conflict in her eyes as she stared into space.

Reborn was going to press further, but is seemed that there would not be any respond from the girl; the incident obviously left the girl a huge scar, both physically and mentally.

Even if the physical wound had healed through time, there would always be a gaping wound in her mind, tormenting her every time she thought of it.

He left the room, wanting to give Tsuna some time alone, knowing her emotions would be in chaos.

Tsuna was glad for Reborn's understanding, she lay on the bed and curled up in a ball, trying to force the memories away and lock them up at the back of her mind.

A look of complete hopelessness stained her face, as the memories dominated her mind, her skin burned and her head ached. She tried to wipe her eyes but the tears came anyway, flowing silently from the corner of her eyes and onto the plush pillow.

She snapped her eyes shut, willing herself to sleep.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

_***WACK***_

"HHIIIEEEEE!" A sharp blow to her head had woken Tsuna. She glared daggers at the baby that stood by the bottom of her bed innocently.

"Oh, you finally woke up; I thought you'll need another few hits to the head to get you conscious."

"Reborn! There are many other _sane_ methods to wake me up!" Tsuna yelled at him exhaustingly, rubbing at the bump that had form on her head.

"And a few more hits, I'll be much more unconscious than I was, not anywhere near conscious!"

"Hmph." Reborn tossed her a book. "Read this."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the title: _How to be a Mafia boss_. Heck, are there even any types of books like this?

Before Tsuna could question Reborn, she was pointed at with a gun.

"Fine, fine. I'll read."

"The mafia boss, a leader who controls a criminal organization, able to move a number of trusted men with one hand, whom is willing to risk even their life for their family. Surrounded by the admiration and respect of all, and also been seen as a hero by the children of the slums."

"Oh, really?" Reborn asks.

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. "Reborn, you are the one making me read this. What does this have to do with your tutoring? And shouldn't a tutor teach student right things like moral values etcetera, instead of teaching them to control a _criminal organization_!"

Tsuna shook her head as Reborn ignored her question again, this was happening very often…

"Read that every morning." Reborn instructed. "After all you will be the 10th generation boss of the Vongola, so it is important for you to know what your duties are."

Tsuna slumped on to her bed; her annoyed level had hit the max.

"I told you that I might accept the position, I never said that I will!"

The hitman clacked his gun in a very threatening way. "I'll take care of it in my own way to make sure you do. Don't worry," Reborn assured her.

"I am totally not assured! I am very, very worried!" The teen sweat dropped, glancing at the assortment of weaponry that lay near her bedroom floor, courtesy of Reborn.

"Don't worry," Reborn declared, "As your honorable home tutor, I'll stick with you everywhere you go so you're trained well as the Vongola Decimo."

'_That's exactly what I'm worried about the most… First a hitman as tutor next being a stalker… Don Nono, what did I do to offend you that you had to send this devil here?'_

Remembering what the teacher in class mentioned the day before, she threw the question to Reborn.

"Ne, Reborn… there's is a transfer student that is coming; since he is from Italy as well, do you know who he is? The name is Gokudera Hayato."

"No, I don't know him." A soft click of the door informed Tsuna that the baby hitman left the room. Although hearing him say that, the glint that passed through his eyes said otherwise, it did not go unnoticed by Tsuna.

'_So it was something that he had planned',_ she sighed

Tsuna opened a black bag that was by her bed and retrieved her laptop from within. She switched on the appliance and dropped herself comfortably on the beanbag that was placed at corner of her room. The location where she sat was perfect, as the screen is only visible to her.

She opened a couple of windows containing her school work; not wanting the sadist baby to suspect what she was doing if he came back to her room again.

**C:\Documents\**

***CLICK***

**Folder : Famiglias\**

***CLICK***

**Folder : G\Gokudera\**

***CLICK***

Scanning through the names under the Gokudera Famiglia, Tsuna finally found what she was looking for. She looked through the information as quickly as possible, not wanting to be late for school.

As soon as she was done, Tsuna changed into her uniform, headed down to the kitchen, greeted Nana, and left for school with a piece of toast.

As Tsuna pondered about the new student that was coming to school today, a tall, gray haired, boy with similar colored eyes wearing Namimori Middle School's standard boys uniform and bandages on the bridge of his nose and wrapped around his hands came running up to her yelling

"SAWADA! YESTERDAY WAS EXTREME! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Tsuna turned to see Sasagawa Ryohei running towards her with his sister, Kyoko, walking close behind, she swallowed her food before answering "No thank you, I am not joining any club activities, and I am a girl you know."

"Genders do not matter at all! You should EXTREMELY join the boxing club! I can train you to be more EXTREME!" The teen screamed, pouring out his feelings.

"Onii-san! Stop bothering Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko reprimanded her brother, before turning to Tsuna. "Tsuna-chan thank you so much for yesterday, and just ignore my brother, he is always like this towards boxing."

"No problem."

The three chatted for the remainder of the walk to school, as they reached the school gate Tsuna excused herself from both Sasagawas, feeling a sharp glare at her back.

* * *

A/N **: **Next chap will be Gokudera, then Yamamoto. Any suggestion Yamamoto's chap? Im kinda stuck. D:

Review people! It would make me a happy author! :D

_-21December2010~_


	5. Di Fumare Bomba

Typing this instead of finishing my homework... im so screwed when school starts. This chap is you guys' belated Christmas present! yes, its late, sorweey. D:

_**Beta'd **__**by Plushiepaw**_

* * *

**05 – Di Fumare Bomba**

* * *

"**SAWADA! YESTERDAY WAS EXTREME! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!**"

Tsuna turned to see Ryohei and Kyoko walking towards her, she swallowed her food before answering "No thank you, I am not joining any club activities, and I am a girl you know."

"Genders do not matter at all! You should EXTREMELY join the boxing club! I can train you to be more EXTREME!" The teen screamed, pouring his feelings.

"Onii-san! Stop bothering Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko reprimanded her brother, before turning to Tsuna. "Tsuna-chan thank you so much for yesterday, and just ignore my brother, he will always be like this towards boxing."

"No problem."

The three chatted for the remainder of the walk to school, as they reached the school gate Tsuna excused herself from both Sasagawas, feeling a sharp glare on her back.

* * *

She turned, and her gaze met with a pair of green hostile eyes, pale complexion and a mob of medium length silver hair. He looked really pissed as he glared at Tsuna.

If the information she saw did not betray her, the man behind her must be the new student, Gokudera Hayato. And from the looks of it, he seems to hold a grudge against her, if one were to judge by facial expression alone, one can confidently say that the new transfer student wanted to destroy her.

Tsuna headed towards the stairs at the back of the school, knowing that there would not be any people there and allow her to get away from the piercing glare, but the glare followed.

"Ne, why are you following me? New students should report to the school's office first." Tsuna turned and faced him, her chestnut hair tied up in a neat ponytail as it swayed slightly as the wind blows; her fringe was slightly covering her eyes.

If looks could kill, Tsuna would have died a long time ago. Gokudera slid a cigarette into his mouth and lit it up.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. If a girl like you were to succeed the position of the Vongola X, the Vongola would fall" He pulled out a stick of dynamite and flung it at Tsuna.

"Die!"

The dynamite dropped onto the floor before Tsuna, without hesitating, the girl stepped on the fuse, stopping the explosion that was about to happened.

"Eh? But the Vongola did not fall under Vongola Ottavo, Daniela and she was a great boss. So why would it fall if I am Vongola Decimo?"

"Because I have been watching you for a few days and you are a nuisance, die right now." He whipped out another few dynamites between his fingers.

'_What? Has he been stalking me?'_

"Ciaosuu! I see that the both of you are already getting to know each other. You came earlier than expected, Gokudera Hayato."

The both of them turned towards the source of the new voice, whom not-so-surprisingly is the baby that sat nonchalantly by the window, and clearly oblivious of the fact that someone is trying to kill his charge.

"Reborn… Didn't you say you don't know him?"

"No, I don't. He is from one of the families that I called over and it is my first time meeting him, so I don't know him."

'_Isn't it the same thing? You must have known exactly WHO it was before calling him over.'_

Gokudera muttered, "So you are the ninth's most trusted assassin."

"Yes, that's right. Well, let's continue the killing."

Tsuna sweat dropped. _'What kind of tutor encourages others to kill his student…? Oh Yeah, that's Reborn.'_

Gokudera placed his attention back to Tsuna and sent the dynamites flying to her once again.

Tsuna could easily dodge them and even chuck them back to him, but the school was definitely not a place to fight. Furthermore, a school loving prefect would go into a rampage when his beloved school is destroyed in any way.

Once again she stepped on the fuse. One of the dynamites headed towards her face, she caught it easily. She gripped the lighted fuse, ignoring the burning sensation on her hand and yanked the fuse out of the dynamite.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamites all over his body. His another name i**—**"

"Is smoking bomb Hayato? Or was it hurricane bomb Hayato? I can see that already." Tsuna interrupted Reborn's explanation, continuing for him as she put off another stick of dynamite that flew towards her.

Reborn twitched. "Dame-Tsuna, you do not disturb me when I am talking." He too, started to target Tsuna as he pointed his Leon gun at her.

Dodging bullets and killing off dynamites was not an easy task, she was thankful the training she had with her not-blood-related-brothers therefore managing the attacks with ease.

One of Reborn's bullets that missed Tsuna hit the branch of a tree. The wood snapped, due to gravity, causing it to fall and plummet down towards Gokudera.

"Watch out!" Amid the stepping on fuses, Tsuna saw the branch falling and pushed Gokudera out of the way on time.

Tsuna pushed herself up, suddenly very aware of her situation. When she pushed Gokudera away from harm, somehow, she managed to end up straddling him.

"HHHIIIIIEEEEEE! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna jumped away from him immediately, her cheeks flushed pink and clenched her fists on the hem of her shirt, digging her nails into the dark green fabric crumpling it in the process.

Gokudera seemed to be deeply affected by her previous action, instead of thanking her, like a normal person should do, confusion spun in his mind._'She… She pushed me out of the way… when I wanted to kill her?'_

Seeing the bomber just sitting on the ground with a stunned face, the embarrassment on her cheeks no longer lingered and faded "Hey, you okay? Gokudera-san?"

From that sentence, everything seemed to click; he leaped up immediately from his position and bowed before Tsuna. "I was mistaken! You're really the one who is fit to be Decimo! Tenth Gen, I'll follow you!"

"Huh?" Confusion was clearly shown on Tsuna's face.

'_One moment he was trying to kill me and now he wants to follow me? Is he bi-polar or what? My information didn't state that! Those beatings I kept getting from Reborn must have damaged my hearing…'_

"You put yourself on the line to save me even when I was attacking you; no one else is suited to be the tenth then you! As Gokudera Hayato, I shall place my life in your hands Jyuuhime!"

Tsuna blinked, and twitched as she saw the admiration that was radiating off Gokudera with a smile on his face and his stern gaze didn't exactly have any room for compromise. She had to admit, if Gokudera-kun was not scowling or trying to kill someone, he was indeed very good looking.

"Gokudera-san, please head to the office, we've already missed first period…"

"Yes Jyuuhime!"

"Wait, don't call me Jyu**—**Oh great he's gone."

Reborn gazed at his student. "Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job Tsuna."

Tsuna was at a loss for words. Getting praised by others is a good thing and will make one happy, but being praise by this armed baby, Tsuna could only sigh.

* * *

_Class 1-A_

Tsuna was barely on time for second period, she was lucky that first period was a free period and there was no teacher. The moment she stepped into the classroom, it was obvious that everyone's attitude towards her had changed.

People who never talked to her actually greeted her and congratulated her on her performance the day before and some of the students even feared her. It felt awkward, but Tsuna realized how shallow the student body is, for them to be swayed so easily just by that small stunt.

"Class, as I mentioned yesterday, we have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna would have freaked and tried to hide herself, but she seemed to be busy staring out of the window.

"Ne, isn't he hot?"

"Oh. My. God. Please tell me he's single."

"He's come back to his homeland! Awww."

"JYUUHIME! We are in the same class!" If the previous statements did not snap her out of her daydream, this certainly did.

'_Oh, damn I forgot he is in this class…' _Tsuna forced a small smile directing it to the new student as she tried to block the glares and confused glances sent by the girls in the class.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

"JYUUHIME!"

_***Twitch***_

"Its Tsunayoshi!"

"Absolutely not! Jyuuhime is Jyuuhime!"

_***Twitch***_

"Gokudera-san, please don't call me Jyuuhime, Tsuna will do just fine."

"No, it's not polite, then, I will call you Jyuudaime!"

***Twitch* *Twitch***

"This conversation is going nowhere." Tsuna muttered softly.

"Jyuudaime, what was that?"

"Nothing… let's eat our lunch."

"Hai, Jyuudaime!"

***Sigh***

It was just lunch break and Tsuna was already drained of all her energy. The moment the bell rang for lunch, she had dragged Gokudera out of the classroom towards one of the building's rooftop, before she was be bombarded with questions or in Gokudera's case, surrounded by boy-depressed girls.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

She welcomed the zephyr that swayed her chestnut brown tresses lightly; pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she walked down the familiar path towards her abode.

Tsuna was finally getting some peace and quiet, only after assuring the sliver haired bomber that he can walk her home another day and the suit clad baby was nowhere in sight.

Today was hectic for her and she had a feeling that it will become worst in the future, suddenly she craved for the tranquil time before Reborn was here, she even missed the random assassin attacks which decreased to none, obviously due to her Spartan tutor.

Her sense perked as she felt a killing intent, not directed to her, but it won't hurt to be careful. One of her hands slipped into the pocket of her skirt, gripping onto the collapsible rod.

From her peripheral vision, she saw a flash of violet, close to black, before that hostile presence disappeared, as if the person just vanished or had teleported, Tsuna brushed it aside and hurried home.

"Here, Tsu-chan, a letter for you." Nana exclaimed with a huge grin on her face the moment she stepped into the apartment. "My dear child, you didn't even tell me you had such a handsome friend… or boyfriend perhaps?"

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted her head to the side, having no clue to what her caretaker just said.

"A couple of minutes ago a good looking purplish-blue haired young gentleman came, wearing a suit, telling me to pass this to you. But before I could ask anymore, he disappeared. Do you know him?" Nana asked with slight disappointment laced in her voice.

"No I don't, thanks Nana-sa— I mean okaa-san" Tsuna laughed sheepishly, and switched instantly as she felt a glare building up.

"Mou, and I thought my girl had finally grown up." Nana pouted.

Tsuna grinned at her reaction," I'll be in my room then."

Heading up the stairs, Tsuna took a good look at the envelope. It was just a normal plain white envelope; the recipient was written in Italian on the bottom-left in neat cursive letters.

Setting her bag on the floor of her room, she sat comfortably on the beanbag. She recalled Nana's words._ "…good looking purplish-blue haired young gentleman…"_

Tsuna blinked in confusion, an Italian… purplish-blue haired? Maybe it was a wig. A gentleman?

***Cough***

None of the people she knew of that lived in Italy could be considered a gentleman, none; but good looking? She could not argue to that, not at all.

She tore open the envelope and from it revealed a simple note.

_Tsunayoshi, the both of us are bored since the rest of them are occupied. We have just arrived in Namimori, shall visit you in a day or two. – Mammon_

"EHHHHHHHH!" She exclaimed out loud in the vacant room.

* * *

**Any guesses for who is coming with Mammon? xD &Review People, review. It would really make my day!~**

_-27December2010~!_


	6. Yamamoto & Visitors

*Avoiding all sorts of flying projectiles* So sorry for the late update, but I warned you didn't I? School is a pain! Here's chapter6, its double the length of previous chapps.**4.8K+ words for thanking all of you** who are reading my stories / giving me support / ideas/ reviewing / adding into yr alerts / favorites! IM VERY TOUCHED!~ *HUGS*

_**Beta'd **__**by Plushiepaw**_

* * *

**06 - Yamamoto & Visitors**

* * *

In the comforting abyss of the placid darkness, Tsuna's intuition is ringing; signaling that danger is approaching and its coming fast. She shifted slightly in her sleep and her eyes snaped open, but narrowing instantly as they met with the glaring light of the room.

Tsuna winced slightly at the sudden brightness that entered her eyes, when her vision had adjusted to the light in her room, her brown orbs widened at the sight that she was bestowed; she let out a scream before falling off her bed with sheets tangled around her legs. She rubbed her head, moaning in pain.

"Reborn! What the fuck!" She exclaimed with annoyance and disbelief latched in her voice. Standing on the bed by the place where Tsuna had just been laying, was the person whom Tsuna was still cursing at.

Tsuna had deemed Reborn cute the first time she met him, yes, his appearance currently was still cute, but Reborn comes in a package with an overflowing amount of sadism.

Reborn was clad in a typical doctor's outfit, a white overcoat, a Leon version stethoscope hanging around his neck; sterilized gloves and he completed his little cosplay with a defibrillator in his hands, which had been closing in towards her chest.

"Ah dame-Tsuna you are awake, I thought you needed a little help waking up." Reborn's voice did not show any sign of regret as he spoke to the exasperated mousy haired girl that was on the floor staring at him with total disbelieve. He lifted both his hands slightly, indicating to the vile objects that he was still holding on to, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I do NOT need those! I am neither dead nor dying!" Tsuna yelled, trying to get some sense or logic into Reborn's closed mind.

"Hmph!" Reborn said as he hopped off the bed. "Prepare for school, you have ten minutes."

"Hai, hai…" Yes, this is, will be, and shall be the typical morning for Sawada Tsunayoshi, ever since the world class hitman became her home tutor, oh joy.

* * *

His heart palpitated to an unfamiliar meter; he had never felt this way before, each step he took seemed to weigh him down. It was a foolish thought on his part, but his mind was not working coherently, only the failing state of himself reverberates at the back of his mind.

'_After the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left.'_

Even though it was virtually impossible to ignore how ridiculous his thoughts were, Yamamoto Takeshi headed to school, greeting a few of the students as they walked pass each other with a façade of indifference and tranquility, but his heart clenched with hopelessness.

* * *

Morning passed pretty well for Tsuna, with shouts of Jyuudaime and dame-Tsuna going around before Tsuna finally reached school, but instead of heading to class like she is supposed to, Tsuna went to rooftop.

She decided to ditched half of the day; there will be science class in the lab, self study followed by gym class then finally, lunch break.

One, she could get some peace and quiet. Two, if the two Varia members decided to show up in school, they would be able to able to avoid the crowded class of people who would definitely want an explanation. Dodging questions on how she knows Gokudera was bad enough. Adding more problems for herself was definitely not on her to do list.

Tsuna sat against the wall on the roof alone, looking up into the azure blue sky, watching the clouds come and go. Gokudera had apologized to her countless time for not being able to keep her company since he needed to stock up on his supply of dynamite.

The brown-haired girl fell into unconsciousness slowly, taking a short nap under the cool breeze, knowing she would either be woken by a kick to the head, or the yelling of Gokudera once he got back.

The opening of the door awoke Tsuna, she did not expect anyone else to intrude, turning her head lazily to the side, and she leaned over taking a peak at the one who just disturbed her nap.

He had short black hair, tanned complexion and a pair of muddy brown eye, his Nami-chu shirt was hanging loosely outside his pants. There are two things that seemed wrong from his current image, the empty gaze he held and the slight frown on his lips, indicating his sadness.

Tsuna understood that gaze, she had seen it way too many times, the hopeless gaze that gave up everything, she had personally felt it before too, it is heart wrenching.

"Yamamoto-san." Tsuna raised her voice, calling out to the teen, catching his attention immediately, he seemed startled and following the voice, he walked towards where Tsuna is.

"Sawada-san, you are here too? Ahahaha."

Tsuna flinched slightly from his laughter; she gave a small smile towards the tall boy that stood beside her, towering against her small frame.

"Tsuna will do."

"Hahaha, Tsuna then." Tsuna flinched once again.

"Yamamoto-san." Tsuna hesitated for a moment before continuing to look at him straight in the eye, "Please refrain from laughing like that around me, even if others did not notice, I can sense how forced it sounds."

The tall boy blinked in surprise, staring at the petite girl. Tsuna stood from her position, brushing the dust from her skirt, leaning against the ceramic wall, before folding her arms before her chest.

"H… how?" Yamamoto stuttered; he could not comprehend how this quiet girl had seen through the mask that he had placed.

"Eh?" Tsuna mused for a moment.

"I have experienced those feelings before, much more intense then what you are feeling and I am still alive and well. So before you want to do something utterly dumb, think a couple more times about it." Tsuna stated with a blasé attitude, her head was tilted upwards towards the sky, her eyes fixated on a piece of floating cloud.

The both of them stood on the roof silently; Yamamoto let the words Tsuna said settle in his mind, he was very confused.

The school bell rung, signalling to them both that there was one more period before lunch break, it had also broken the dark haired male out of his thoughts.

"Tsun—" Yamamoto was curtly cut off by the slamming of the roof's door, a familiar voice calling out to his beloved boss.

"JYUUDAIME!"

Tsuna remove her gaze from the sky lazily. "Gokudera-san, I am over here."

***STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP***

"Jyuudaime! I am so sor—" The silver haired bomber stop instantaneously as he noticed the other person beside his beloved Jyuudaime, his emerald eyes turned hard in an instant and he narrowed them.

"Who the hell are you, stay away from Jyuudaime" pulling out dynamites, he was ready to fling it to the black haired teen if not for Tsuna's intervention; Gokudera kept his weapons back unwillingly.

"Eh? Jyuudaime? What a unique name. Ahaha…" A vein popped on Gokudera's head and a one sided bickering broke out between the two. Yamamoto actually seemed to be enjoying himself; the hazy and void feeling within him seemed to have cleared.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

The short moment he spent on the roof had definitely made Yamamoto feel better and dismissed his idiotic thought of committing suicide. He then suggested that they head to lunch early and invited them to Take Sushi for lunch. Gokudera was protesting at first, saying that he had no right to order Jyuudaime around, but once Tsuna agreed to go, Gokudera complied to go as well.

Along the way, Reborn joined the three of them, jumping down from who knows where, landing on Tsuna's head with a baseball bat in his hand, giving it to Yamamoto as a present. Reborn also instructed him to swing it at a high speed next time during practice to see the special surprise stored for him and Yamamoto accepted it with a grin, thanking the baby.

Those actions gained suspicious looks from Tsuna, Reborn seemed to know that it would turn out this way; he had something planned, and it would mostly turned out to be bad news to her.

Tsuna was quite surprised that Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi welcomed them with open arms, not at all angry that his son and two schoolmates skipped school to have lunch, instead he looked relieved at the sight of his son with a genuine smile plastered on his face, so he knew of his son's current state after all.

They asked for ebi fry, chawanmushi, salmon, tamago sushi and a few others before they dug into the delightable delights.

"You! Don't get close with Jyuudaime!"

"Ahaha. Mah mah, don't be so stressed up over petty things Gokudera."

"Damn you!"

Making use of the time when Gokudera and Yamamoto was arguing again, Tsuna questioned Reborn's action earlier, only to be bestowed with silence. She shook her head and sighed, her mind wandering to the note she received the day before.

'_The two of them had not made their appearance yet; guess they are coming tomorrow…'_

Reborn spoke up, breaking Tsuna's thoughts. "Dame-Tsuna, I need to leave for awhile, I will not be back till evening. Try not to get killed; there are unwanted people in the area these few days." His childish tone of his voice sounded serious. _'Unwanted people? Varia members or assassins? Bleh, who cares.'_

Taking a sip of her green tea, Tsuna replied with a smile gracing her lips. "Ne Reborn, I had survived pretty well before you came here you know."

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

They rushed back to school, just in time for the first period after lunch break. Suzuko-san was their English teacher; she was dressed in a light blue long-sleeved collared shirt and a black knitted skirt. The lady stepped into the class full of enthusiasm, ready to start the class. But Suzuko-sensei's activeness seemed to bounce off Tsuna as she seemed be oblivious to her ramblings.

Tsuna stared out of the window in a daze; a few naughty strands of her fringe slid down and covered her eyes, but she them pushed back behind her ear. The breeze blew against her face, willing her to sleep, slowly her eyes drooped as she walked into dreamland.

As usual, Tsuna did not get much sleep last night. No, that is an understatement; Tsuna had not been able to get a good night sleep since Reborn arrived. Why? It's simple, Nana insisted that Reborn be placed in the same room as Tsuna; since Reborn is young and all so he should not be placed in a room alone. So Tsuna and Reborn end up sharing the same bed, and the both of them are fine with the arrangement. Not!

Tsuna is a horrible sleeper, therefore the reason she slept alone and she was used to it, while Reborn is a very light sleeper, the slightest sound would wake him. When we put these two together, the outcome is not pretty.

Once or twice, when Tsuna turned in her sleep, the baby hitman would be embraced by her, most of the time it results a slight tint of pink on Reborn's cheeks and a Leon hammer slamming down onto Tsuna's head, waking her with a throbbing pain on her head in the process.

* * *

Most of the great things in life are short lived; just like how sleep is to Tsuna, the girl was once again woken up by her ringing intuition. Just as she lifted her head up from the table, a marooned colored dart embed itself onto the table where Tsuna's head had been a few moment ago.

Tsuna glared at the middle-aged man who threw the offensive object at her, while Gokudera bolted from his sit.

"Damn you bastard!" He slides his hand into his pants pocket, ready to pull out dynamites. As he stomped past Tsuna, the mousy haired girl grabbed on to the hem of his sleeve, halting his movement.

"Gokudera-san, please sit down." Tsuna requested softly.

"But Jyuudaime, that bas—"

"Mah mah, Gokudera, don't be so tense." Yamamoto's cheerful voice from the sit behind Tsuna interrupted him. Seeing that this would only fuel Gokudera's anger even more, Tsuna tugged on his sleeve once again, gaining his attention again.

"Please, Gokudera-san."

Gokudera complied, plopping back onto his seat beside Yamamoto, while glaring daggers at the one standing at the front of the class and the baseball lover.

"Nezu-sensei is unavailable today, so I am your substitute teacher." The man at the front of the class spoke up, he had short blond hair and thick black rimmed glasses shading his eyes, he wore a white dress shirt with a pair of dark colored pants. On the teacher's table there seem to be something additional, a stack of papers and a box of darts, no doubt that they belonged to the substitute teacher.

Tsuna was quite wary of the said teacher, for him to be able to send a dart flying towards Tsuna who sat by the window was impressive. There is killing intent radiating of him and he seemed to try and conceal it, but does not seem to be doing a good job at it since Tsuna was able to sense it.

She thought back to Reborn's statement, _'hmm, he might be one of the assassins that Reborn mentioned; his weapon of choice seems to be those darts…'_Tsuna pondered. It may sound absurd, darts as weapons? There was a highly trained assassin who flung knives around; darts would work as weapons just fine.

The teacher read the first name off the stack of paper he had on the table, it happened to be Tsuna's and she stood and went forward to collect the paper, it was the math test that Tsuna took couple days ago and which she had once again conveniently slept through, not at all a surprise to her when she saw how badly she had done.

She took the paper from the stack of math scripts. Turning, she head back to her sit only to hear the teacher's voice behind her, albeit that it was soft and full of mock "Heh? I thought that the Decimo could do better than that?" he indicates to the bright red 27/100 on her script.

That simple statement was enough for Tsuna to determine him as the 'unwanted people' Reborn had mentioned earlier, not any random substitute teacher would know a mafia boss's title.

Tsuna brushed the comment aside and sat down, making up her mind to settle with him after class, since he would obviously not able to cause a commotion in class.

Gokudera must have great hearing or he had lip read the teacher's comment even though he sat quite far from the front, he was able to catch part of his sentence. Once again he bolted from his sit, pointing a finger at the substitute teacher.

"Don't you dare insult Jyuudaime!"

***Throw***

***STAB***

A yellow colored dart stuck on the math textbook that Tsuna held before Gokudera, blocking him of harm's way. If she had not acted in time, the dart would have hurt Gokudera badly, it would be worse if it was coated with poison.

The blond haired man's action was too fast, if his previous statement had not given him away, his actions no doubt did. Tsuna smiled inwardly at the situation, at least the rest of the day would not be a bore for her.

"Sorry for disappointing you then, I am not the brightest one in class after all. Sensei-san." Tsuna sat back down and plucked the dart off her book before flinging it back to the man; he caught it with ease and placed it back in the box. He read another name off the stack of papers.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." The good natured boy went to the front to collect the paper, but instead of getting his script, the teacher passed him the whole stack, tasking him to distribute it to the entire class.

"Sawada-san, do you mind going to the office with me?"

Looking at the teacher walking out of the class, Tsuna stood from her seat leaving the room promptly. Not noticing Gokudera was following them, but he lost the two of them at a corner. Tsuna had lost sight of the teacher too, but as soon as she sensed the same killer intent from the roof, she rushed towards the direction.

* * *

Tsuna rushed up the stairs, taking the collapsible rod from her pocket, extending it and coating the object with dying will flame. She burst through the door of the roof, swinging her flame rod before her, successfully deflected several darts that were flung towards her, and letting the wall be the victim of those sharp objects.

The man stood on higher ground, looking down at the girl with a crazy grin adorning his face, his fringe fell to the front, shading his eyes; only the bottom rim of the black glasses can be seen.

He whipped out a couple more darts sending it towards Tsuna's direction. The mousy haired girl dodged them with ease but stopped immediately, halting herself from getting harmed from the blade like structure that surrounded her, Tsuna eyes darted around the area, noticing that she was trapped with no escape.

Tsuna tried to move as little as possible, tilting the tip of her rod to her left, the flame lit rod hit something, and the object caught fire, the flame spread around her, burning the almost invisible strings that trapped Tsuna within.

"Ushishishi, not bad." A different yet familiar voice sounded from the substitute teacher, a cloud of indigo surrounded the man, when the mist cleared; instead of the middle aged teacher Tsuna had seen earlier, it was replaced by a blond teenage, his long bangs obstructed his eyes and there was a Cheshire like grin on his lips, he wore a silver, lopsided tiara on his head, a long black overcoat, a striped purple and black long sleeve shirt, black pants, black boots, and a white belt around his waist.

The flame disappeared from Tsuna's head; she reduced the length of her rod to a portable size and pocketed it. Her brown orbs looked at the blond teenage and her face lit up with a grin, smiling brightly.

"I had six wonderful teachers after all." Tsuna declared proudly. Sensing a presence beside her, Tsuna turned and gave the person a hug.

"Mouu! Viper-nii, your standards of illusion has gotten better again; I almost didn't notice Bel-nii." Tsuna pouted, her arms still wrapped around the clocked baby, there was a slight struggle from the baby, but he did not make any effort for Tsuna to release him.

Feeling slightly left out, the corners of the prince's lips curved downwards slightly, he jumped off the place where he had been standing and headed towards the two.

"Ushishishi… still hugging Mammon? What about the prince?" Tsuna chuckled, releasing the baby from her hold and flung herself at the teen and the latter returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you again, Bel-nii."

Remembering what occurred yesterday, Tsuna questioned.

"Viper-nii, the purple-haired that passed the note to Nana-san was you right?" The clocked baby nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yare, yare." Mammon muttered. "That puppy is heading this way."

"Puppy?" Tsuna asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, confused at the statement, her arms still wrapped around Bel's neck.

"That puppy was getting on my nerves, Ushishishi… cooperate with the prince." Without warning, Belphegor pulled Tsuna by her wrist and pushed her against the fence, one of his hand cradling her head, the other hand was around her waist, supporting Tsuna and pulling the girl against him, Tsuna's cheeks turned into a healthy shade of pink.

Anyone who came from the roof's door would see the teen's back and locks of Tsuna's brown tresses, one would definitely misunderstand the current situation the two are in, and that was precisely what Belphegor wanted. Mammon floated beside them, he looked towards the door for a brief moment before covering himself with illusions, disappearing from the roof.

Before Tsuna could question the plight she is in, the door of the roof slammed open loudly.

**"Jyuudaime!"**

Tsuna cringe at the voice she heard, looking at the prince that held her, she could see his Cheshire like grin getting larger, if that is possible.

"Ushishishi, you peasant, how dare you disturb the prince's time with the princess."

An angry growl and a handful of dynamites answered him. "You bastard! Let go of Jyuudaime!"

Belphegor swept Tsuna in his arms, lifting her up in bridal style and jumped from his previous spot and landed directly across Gokudera, the bombs exploded and the loud explosion reverberated in the area, as if there was a wall around them preventing sound from escaping. That was exactly what happened. The mist Alcobareno had placed a barrier around the area, allowing no sound and effect of the fight that was soon to break out to remain on the school's roof, knowing it would definitely make Tsuna sad.

Tsuna's heart beat palpitated wildly and frantically, and looking at the current situation it didn't look like it was going to get any better any time soon. She looked up from her position; Belphegor was still lifting her up easily as if she weighed nothing, with one arm behind her back and another supporting her weight from the back of her knees, he was still grinning. Tsuna shook her head slightly and sighed at that, for the prince to be smiling it could only mean two things, he found something interesting or he is quite irritated and would not hesitate to eliminate opponent that was opposing him.

Gokudera on another hand was fuming, his face flushed red with anger, and his finger wrapped around the dynamites, for a stranger to be holding his beloved Jyuudaime so intimately, it was totally unforgiveable!

Tsuna struggled against Bel, demanding to be placed on her own feet again; the prince complied, placing her down gently. It was then Gokudera noticed the blond intruder's attire, on the long black jacket there was a particular familar a red emblem emblazoned on the left sleeve, it was vaguely familiar, he could neither remember who he is nor is he near enough to see the letters on the emblem.

He racked his brain for answer, and it hit him. He had seen the blond once in a mafia party, he was with a few others, all of them wore the identical long jacket and all of them are undoubtedly highly trained assassins since many of the people present in that particular party are aware of them, always standing a distance from them.

"Jyuudaime! Get away from him, he is an assassin!"

Tsuna was quite surprised at Gokudera's statement; she did not expect him to know who Bel was. Before having the chance to open her mouth to explain, Belphegor pulled her against him once again, one hand snaked around her waist, while another took out a couple of his favorite knife and flung it towards Gokudera's direction, taking down the dynamites.

"Ushishishi, jealous of the prince?"

Tsuna let out a surprised gasp as Belphegor tilted her head up, pressing his lips against hers. She truly felt restricted of all movement, her brown orbs are unnaturally wide, what she felt that she could do at the time was blink. Blood rushed to her cheeks, face turning into a bright cherry. It was not long before Tsuna had any coherent thoughts, she lifted her limbs and pushed the blond, Belphegor pulled away, his grin still intact.

"You fucking bastard! DIE!"

"DOUBLE BOMB!"

Both Tsuna and Belphegor side stepped, avoiding the consequence of the explosive. Bel looked at the angry bomber with a grin as he held a few knives in his hand.

The previous plight she was in slipped her mind as she tried to think of a solution to stop the fight that was breaking out, this was more important after all. She didn't want Bel to hurt Gokudera, knowing that he was the stronger of the two. The rest of the day would not be a bore for her, no doubt, but breaking up a fight was not what she had wanted

* * *

_Time Skip!_ (I suck at writing actions, so use your imagination!~)

* * *

Tsuna fell onto the comfortable plush couch, her energy was completely drained, her eyelids felt heavier by the moment. She let out a soft yawn, ignoring the slight weight that descended on her head and a presence that was slowly approaching her.

"Ushishishi, the princess has such a boring house. Why don't you move to Italy with the prince?" Belphegor's question was ignored by Tsuna; he was asking something that Tsuna had already answered several times.

Apparently the prince didn't like to be ignored as he took out one of his oh so favorite knives. The sharp projectile whizzed pass Tsuna's cheek as she moved away slightly from her comfortable position as it embedded itself on to the wooden board her head had been resting on.

Tsuna glared at the blond, she didn't want to argue or have a fight with him, and she was too tired to do so. Lifting one of her arms, she reached to the moon shaped tea table and grabbed the scissors; swiftly cutting the string attached to the knife and threw the object at Belphegor.

"Humph! I haven't hit you for the trouble you caused me today!"

"Ushishishi, you can't hit me, because I am a prince!" Belphegor declared proudly only to have his mood dampened by the baby on Tsuna's head.

"Yare, I had already took a video of the incident on the roof and sold it to boss, we should get a phone call very soon if he and the rest had watched it. Mah, I gotten paid pretty well for just a video, since the credit goes to you, I as well share the profit, what you want Tsuna?"

Tsuna burst into laughter as she looked at the color on Belphegor face visually palled, the usual grin on his face was still present but it was grim.

* * *

Yes, now you know who came with mammon~! :D Review!~ it would make me happy to the extreme! ;)

_-25January2011~!_


	7. Live Shows, Secretary and Cow

I hope your would like this chapter~! Now Im left with Mukuro &Chrome, they are coming up soon.

**Beta****'d by cLaRiShA**

* * *

07 – Of Shows, Secretaries and Cow

* * *

There is a particular mansion, situated at the outskirt of Sicily, Italy, which is occupied by a group of men whom are well known as the Varia. These elite groups of people are the independent assassination team of the famous mafia family, Vongola.

The Varia is composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans; however, they do not accept a mission unless they believe there is a 90% chance of success. Those that see them work often say that their high-level assassination skills are demonic.

Currently, this mansion is surprisingly quiet, the vital members busy with their own things as they just arrived back home after a tiring mission given by Vongola Nono.

In one of the rooms, a messy raven haired man sat on a red cushioned chair, which resembles a throne fit for royalty. Wearing a button up shirt with an open trench coat draped over his shoulders, the most noticeable detail about his outfit would be the handful of feathers attached to a raccoon tail wrapped around his nape, dangling over his shoulder. He folded his arms and leaned into the soft cushion with his eyes closed, content with his current position.

A man with long silvery hair is in another room, busy polishing his previously bloodied sword from his previous massacre. Bits of dried blood can be seen both on his attire and on blade, which he scrubbed on furiously, determined in getting the stubborn stains off.

The flamboyant man in a room not far from the swordsman has his Varia trench coat unbuttoned, loosely hanging on him. The pair of dark sunglasses adds to his character along with the knee plate strapped onto his left knee. He is currently fiddling with his hair and a tube of colored dye in the bathroom, cooing and smiling at his reflection in the large mirror situated inside the said room.

The other occupant down the hallway is a man with extreme, if not undying, loyalty to the Varia boss, his black hair spiking upwards with a couple of rings adorning his left eyebrow with one attached to a chain connecting to a ring on the corner of his lip. He is sitting on the chair before the window with a pair of binoculars to… Let us just ignore him, shall we? If you know him, you'll know what he does to spy- errr... ensure the well-being of his boss.

There are three more core members of Varia, with two in Japan and another missing in action.

A few hours passed with this unusual quiet and peaceful aura lingering around the mansion. However, that tranquility was not able to last long as it was shattered mercilessly by the longhaired man's usual yell due to a video call from Japan.

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! What did you say?" Squalo waved his sword doubling as his arm furiously at the screen, a frustrated look clear on his face as he stared at the black cloaked baby.

"Yare yare. Squalo, have you finally gone deaf after hearing your own shouting? Or is it perhaps because of the excessive amount of objects thrown your way by the boss? As you didn't hear me he first time, I'll repeat it. Tell boss to come here, I have something that will interest him greatly."

Squalo opened his mouth to retort on the insult aimed at his persona, but was interrupted.

"What is it, trash." said Xanxus, leaning on the door frame that leads to the hall, red orbs aimed towards the screen and an irritated look plastered on his face.

"It's a video about Tsunayoshi." Mammon replied with his normal monotone voice, not affected by the gaze that was currently directed at him.

"Show me." Xanxus demanded; the mention of the mousy haired girl had perked his interest.

"It will cost you. I expect the payment on my bank account tomorrow morning." Mammon uttered before the screen turned fuzzy. Lussuria and Levi both entered the room upon hearing the earlier commotion caused by Squalo

Gradually, the screen became clear; a mess of brown hair was at the middle of the screen. Upon closer inspection, it is a sleeping Tsuna slumped on his desk.

"Ara, its Tsu-chan~" The multi-color haired man exclaimed cheerfully. "Mou, she is sleeping in class again." He pouted slightly.

The screen became fuzzy again, the actions on the screen speeding up. The four Varia members tensed up slightly as they noticed a blonde, apparently the teacher, in front of the class fling a sharp projectile at the sleeping girl.

The video paused before continuing at its normal speed. The cute brunette was then seen bursting through the door on the roof with a calm expression, blocking the attacks directed at her with ease, which gave the Varia members a sense of achievement; they were the ones who taught and trained the brunette after all.

Then a chain of action only seen in battle followed it all, where it was revealed that the supposed teacher is Belphegor.

Xanxus' eyes narrowed at that. So instead of staying at the mansion, the two had escaped to Japan to visit Tsunayoshi.

The video was in a fast forward mode once again, movements on the screen became a blur, an unfamiliar face with dynamites appearing in the video and explosions adding into the mix of chaos.

It was just a few more moments before the video finally came to a stop. Reaction throughout the room was simultaneous.

Wide eyes stared in disbelief before it turned into a glare shot venomously at the paused screen. If a person would look at it closely, the screen is close to breaking and cracking under the intense killing intent exhibited by everyone in the room.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! What the fuck is this?"

"Ara~ perhaps it is Tsu-chan's first kiss?"

"Belphegor has gone too far. Boss, what do you want me to do?"

The scars adorning Xanxus' face were broadening, which shows how angry he is. He may not be vocal about it, but it is sure that Belphegor would not get out of what he is going to do to him unscathed.

* * *

_Time Skip!~_

* * *

***BANG***

***CRASH***

***BOOM***

Now _**that**_ is how the Varia mansion _should_ sound like. *Cough*

It seems that the Varia group is complete, as the other three members have returned from their previous location. The mansion was in a buzz of activity, more so than normal. It was just days ago that the four Varia members received a show from Mammon, and their anger towards a prince had not yet subsided, which resulted to more violence exhibited by the others that have stayed in Italy.

Within a few days of waiting for the return of three of the best assassins in the group, most of Varia's subordinates had suffered their superiors' wrath; mainly caused by the Varia boss and their strategy captain.

If one were to stand before the mansion, one would see a flash of light blond hair here and there, with a hundred percent chance of punches, bolts of electricity, bullets, or fireballs following the person running away from them.

Two people stood by the sidelines as they watched the whole scene playing out before them. The one standing had green hair covered by a large black frog hat, while the other, a baby, was sitting comfortably on the hat of the former.

Fran, the person with green hair leaned against the wall with a blank expression on his face. One of his hands holds a wooden signboard, with "Kill Bel-sempai Day" emblazoned brightly in the center of the board, and a "_For violating Tsu-chan_" written in small prints below it. The baby on top of his head was holding a laptop that controls the hidden cameras within the mansion. The cameras were recording everything that is happening, to Bel's dismay, and streaming it live to a girl across the globe.

Though the two illusionists are nothing alike in terms of their character aside from their monotonous voices, they have one thing in common, which is to stay out of chaos. They both prefer to watch the chaos unfold than to be caught up in it.

* * *

The brunet sat on her bed, eyes fixated on her computer screen. It was definitely a relaxing day for her. Reborn is not in sight, no suspicious people stalking her. No crazy infant that hits her with a mallet, and no black suited assassins attempting to kill her. It's one of the rare peaceful days for the teen.

Reborn had came back an hour after Belphegor and Mammon had gone, but the baby left once again in a hurry after checking that his student is still fine, telling her that he'll be away for a few days. Tsuna almost jumped in joy, with almost being the keyword, but refrained herself from doing so, she didn't want to get shot after all. Who knew what Reborn would do if she voiced out her thoughts about him leaving her alone.

Tsuna rested her back on the wall, cocking an eyebrow at her laptop. The brunette winced slightly as a sudden yell reached her ear, obviously Squalo's. Her computer screen was fuzzy for a moment before the screen cleared, showing Mammon sitting comfortably on a green haired teen's overly large frog hat.

The Varia seemed to have suddenly taken in another mist user as one of their vital members. Tsuna definitely will not miss such information, but the new member worries her a little; any information she had on him were going around in circles, it doesn't really explain anything about him, thus making him a slightly suspicious character in Tsuna's eyes.

Though she does not know much about the teen, she can confirm one thing; he is sarcastic and definitely as sadistic as the rest of the Varia.

"Sawada-sempai, nice to meet you. I am Fran, the newest member of Varia, reporting live from the Varia mansion. Anyways, enjoy the show."

Tsuna was reminded of the fact that today would be Bel and Mammon's arrival in Italy, the Varia mansion by default. And Mammon had promised her a good show by the time they step foot in the mansion.

***BOMB***

Ah, yes, that cloud of smoke from the mansion she saw in the screen has definitely given her a good explanation on what show she would be watching. Tsuna is now hoping that the rest of them would not be so hard on Bel, though he deserved it.

To Tsuna, it is quite amusing to see Belphegor being chased all around the mansion by angry Mafioso, bolts of lightning, irritated swordsman, bullets, and… You get the idea.

Screams, shouts and explosions surround the once beautiful and intact mansion, causing the building to fall apart. Fran and Mammon stayed out of the way, watching the whole ordeal and creating illusions to make sure that the hidden cameras in the mansion were not destroyed in the fight.

Occasionally, Bel would pass by the two mist users while escaping or running for his life as what he prefers to call it. Fran did not hesitate on taking this opportunity to throw in a few sarcastic remarks, which earned him a couple of knives flung at his direction.

"Bel-sempai! Say cheese. Sawada-sempai is watching on the other side."

Tsuna burst out laughing at Bel's annoyed face. This just made her day better.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

"Good Morning Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the bomber. He seems to have recovered from the injuries he attained three days ago both physically and mentally.

After witnessing the kiss [if it was even considered a kiss] between Belphegor and his beloved Jyuudaime, Gokudera had lost it. Throwing his bombs recklessly, determined to toast the self proclaimed prince with his bombs.

Amidst all of those, Tsuna managed to keep herself away from harm, dodging knives, wires and bombs. She does not want a certain baby hitman to question her about her wounds later. That would be troublesome.

The fight had took a turn for the worst when Gokudera manage to land a hit on Belphegor, and seeing his own _royal_ blood flowing out of his wound, something in Bel snapped and that was when Tsuna was left with no choice but to step in.

When everything ended, both sides were in poor condition. Tsuna had to chase Bel and Mammon to her house before they cause more damage and then proceeded patch up Gokudera.

Since it was pretty much Tsuna's fault, she had taken the liberty to treat Gokudera's wounds and supported him to the infirmary, all classes in session forgotten. Yamamoto then showed up after school looking worried, suggesting that he would send Gokudera home.

The brunette was glad that the incident happened on a Friday, giving the bomber time to rest in the weekends.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun. Are you okay now?"

"Hai! All thanks to Jyuudaime."

Yamamoto had gone to school early for his baseball training, thus the two of them headed to school. It was pleasant for a moment before the air between the two of them turned tense. Tsuna could see Gokudera's hand clenching into a fist.

"Gokudera, if you have questions, you can just ask, I wont mind." Tsuna spoke in a soft tone, knowing that she owes him some explanations.

The silver haired bomber was caught off guard at the question. His eyes watered, touched that his Jyuudaime cared so much about him.

"Jyuudaime… I am really unworthy of being your right hand man; I can't even protect you from that knife bastard." Gokudera collapsed onto the floor, bowing deeply to apologies, clearly ashamed of himself.

Tsuna expected the reaction and the amount of question bombarded by Gokudera. It took the entire time they were walking to explain to Gokudera what he needed to understand, trying not to give so much information at the same time.

The school was finally in view, Tsuna shivered slightly as she felt a cold glare directed at her. _'Shit'_ she inwardly cursed. She should have expected that this might happen, but she managed to dodge and escape being questioned during the weekends, hoping that time would make the former forget about it, but it seems that luck was not with her. Her intuition is acting up. Tsuna shifted her gaze to the source of the glare, her eyebrow twitched and she picked up her pace.

Gokudera did the same as Tsuna, noticing the air around them becoming heavy and tense. He placed his left hand in his pocket, ready to throw his dynamites and himself before the soon-to-be boss to shield her from any harm. Nevertheless, the attack never came but the glare seemed to follow them until they arrived at their classroom.

* * *

_Time Skip~!_

* * *

The brunette was stressed throughout classes for the entire morning and her restlessness did not escape unnoticed.

The way Tsuna started acting the moment she set foot in school campus had caused suspicion within Gokudera to rise. Yamamoto too noticed the change in Tsuna as she greeted him half-heartedly, seemingly deep in thought.

Gokudera and Yamamoto are clearly concerned for the brunette who is currently in distress. When they voiced out their concern, Tsuna would brush it aside with a smile saying it's nothing. It was obvious that Tsuna was lying evident by the hesitant smile on her face, which made the both of them worry more about their friend.

The brunette was panicking inside, trying to find excuses, wondering what reasons she should give to prevent the on coming fight.

'_It was an accident? No, that's rubbish. It was just your imagination? Yarh, right.'_ Tsuna groaned; at the rate she is going, she would never get away from it without getting herself into a fight. She banged her head onto the table, looking out at the azure sky, the teacher's lecture far from her mind.

Finally the bell rung, stating the end of the period. Tsuna sighed, it seems that staying in the classroom only made her more irritated. After making sure that Gokudera and Yamamoto would not follow her, she headed off to the roof as quickly as possible before the teacher comes to class.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, the brunette sighed in contentment. The weather is great, cooling yet warm, a great day for a nap. Such surrounding only made Tsuna lethargic. Her eyelids drooped, forgetting her current dilemma that got her in this predicament.

An object whizzed pass her ear and embedded on to the wall, missing her head by an inch.

Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise, the peacefulness that lingered was truncated and her sleep was once again thrown aside. She jumped up and away from her position just in time before another object was hurled at her. She face palmed, how could she let her guard down? It seems that she ended up finding the person whom she avoided for the past few days.

Tsuna realized that it is impossible to escape from this. Shaking her head, Tsuna bent down, picked up the twin tonfas from the floor (and wall), and throws it carelessly towards its owner, who caught it with ease.

Taking out her own weapon, Tsuna stood in a defensive stance, cursing her luck.

"For disrupting the peace and waking me from my nap, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna cocked one of her eyebrow upwards, nonchalant towards the threat thrown at her. After hearing way too many threats; no threats are going to work…Well, maybe Reborn's.

"Only if you can." Tsuna taunted, and the other charged towards her.

* * *

Two figures sat on the couch in the reception room, facing each other. The fight ended quite some time ago when the bell rang, signaling the end to a period. The two appeared to be unscathed.

Though it is no evident in his expression, the Namimori's Disciplinary Committee Head is getting annoyed. The fact that he was unable to bite the other to death led to him changing his mind to throw a punishment to the brunette instead.

"Omnivore, as punishment you are to join the Disciplinary Committee as the secretary." Hibari deadpanned.

"What? Why? What did I even do?" Tsuna exclaimed in exasperation, the offer completely unexpected.

"You allowed those herbivores to trespass into Namimori-chuu."

"You can't blame me, Bel-nii and Viper-nii came here on their own accord and there isn't any damage done to the school." The brunet pouted slightly, why is she the one punished for their faults?

"Hn, no excuses."

"But who in their right mind would join a committee or club when the semester, moreover the school year is going to end?" Tsuna tried to reason with the stubborn teen.

"Then you shall be the first, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The raven-haired teen stated plainly, not giving Tsuna the chance to escape from her deserved punishment, according to him anyway.

"But then other clubs would protest!"

"Hn, I'd just bite them to death."

"Stupid Kyoya." Tsuna mumbled as she sighed dejectedly; there is no escape from this already. But then, looking on the bright side, she gets to skip classes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I expect you to report to the reception room first thing in the morning with your new school attire, starting next week."

"Yes, yes." Tsuna stood from her position and walked towards the door. Just before she leaves, she turned to the prefect, grinning.

"Ne, Kyoya, you seem to fail at 'biting me to death' again."

Tsuna closed the door as fast as possible, avoiding a flying tonfa aimed at her head. Seeing that lunch break had just begun, the brunette headed back to class to look for Gokudera and Yamamoto.

* * *

_Time Skip~!_

* * *

"**GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!"**

Tsuna turned to see the enthusiastic boxer, Sasagawa Ryohei. The brunette blinked, surprised that he called them; he would usually run past Gokudera, Yamamoto and herself everyday for his normal morning jog, unless he was with his sister.

"Good morning Sempai." Yamamoto greeted the boxed cheerfully.

"Che!"

"Ah, Ryohei-san, good morning." Tsuna gave him a smile as she greeted him.

"SAWADA! DON'T BE SHY! CALL ME ONI-SAN!" came the vigorous reply.

The brunette tilted her head to the side with a confused look, but complied with his request with a simple nod and a muttered "Onii-san."

"You helped Kyoko get away form Mochida and you are an extreme girl! I LIKE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Realization dawned on Tsuna, so it's about that incident, but an… extreme girl? What was that?

"LAWN HEAD! WHO ARE YOU TO LIKE JYUUDAIME!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LAWN HEAD?"

"OF COURSE IT'S YOU **LAWN HEAD**!"

"THAT IS RUDE TO THE EXTREME! TAKO HEAD"

"I AM NOT A TAKO HEAD, YOU STUPID LAWN HEAD."

"THEN DON'T CALL ME LAWN HEAD, TAKO HEAD"

"YOU #%&%*#*!"

Yamamoto leaned down and placed his arm across Tsuna's shoulder as he looks at the scene before him with the brunette.

"Ahahaha, Gokudera and sempai get along pretty well, don't they, Tsuna?"

Tsuna felt her eyebrow twitch at the dark haired teen's statement; she let out a dry laugh. Got along well… Right... And pigs are now flying. The girl sighed and gave a shrug, looking at the two in front of her, waiting for their bickering to end. A warm feeling rise in her heart, they might be annoying, but she can't help but to smile.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna. It seems you survived while I was gone."

"Oh hi Reborn." Came the reply from Tsuna.

"You sound disappointed." The infant stated with a smirk.

"Of course I am I thought you'll stay wherever you went or gotten yourself adopted, guess not. After thinking about it, who would want to adopt such a violent baby." Tsuna exclaimed as she sighed. First it was Hibari, now Reborn was back; it seems that her luck had faded and is of non existence already.

Reborn seemed annoyed at her statement and landed a harsh kick on her poor head without mercy, causing Tsuna to just wince and groan in pain.

* * *

"Tsuna."

"Hm?" Lifting her head up from her computer screen, she looks at the baby who sat on her table, drinking what seems to be espresso.

"Who was the one that attacked you at school before I left?"

"Hm, no one."

"Don't lie, Dame-Tsuna."

"I didn't say that I was attacked, you did."

"You are not telling the truth." Reborn cocked his gun at Tsuna in a threatening manner.

"It's just like I told you one plus one is two, but you insist that it is three, what can I do." Tsuna retorted as she returned her gaze back to her computer, resuming whatever task she was doing. There was something off with Reborn since he came back and her intuition was acting up too, but she could not place her thoughts on it.

"When I find out that you are lying…" Reborn left that sentence hanging; Tsuna could almost see and feel the promised pain if he actually found out.

Taking a peek at the baby, she found him now sitting by the windowsill, back to sip at the bitter liquid he seem so fond of.

"Dame-Tsuna, you need to start gathering your guardians."

Tsuna look at him tiredly," I'm quite sure that you already have some people in mind."

Reborn tilted his fedora to shade his eyes and a smirk graced his lips, "Who do you think I am, of course I have. Gokudera will be the storm guardian, Yamamoto will be the rain guardian, Ryohei will be the sun guardian and you will meet your thunder guardian soon. As for your cloud and mist guardian, you are going to find them yourself."

"In other words you can't find them?" Tsuna tilted her head to the right, just in time to avoid the bullet shot at her.

"You are getting lazy huh? Guess the training is not harsh enough for you."

"Not harsh enough-? It can already be counted as child abuse!"

"A mafia boss should experience everything."

Tsuna shook her head, knowing the futile result of arguing with the baby. She inquired about her thunder guardian instead, wondering which poor teen had been pulled into this mess by Reborn.

Speaking of the devil…

"Gupppyahhh! I, Lambo-sama, 5 years old from Italy, a hit man from the Bovino Famiglia fell! Favorite foods are grapes and candy and I, Lambo-sama who's here to kill Reborn, just fell!"

Tsuna looks at the child that fell into her window with fatigue, she really disliked the kid and annoyed of the surprises that keeps on coming, while Reborn seemed unaffected, "That, is your thunder guardian."

Grabbing a grape flavored lollipop from the collection of sweets in the glass jar that sat on her dressing table, Tsuna got off from her position and approached the boy. She bent down and offered the lollipop to the crying child who is dressed in a cow printed jumpsuit.

Lambo stared at Tsuna with his big innocent eyes that seem to sparkle. He grabbed the candy, holding the stick in his small fist and chomping down on the sweet delight. He became all smiles and tackled Tsuna into a hug, causing them both to fall over.

"Lambo-sama likes you a lot! And you are very pretty! You will be Lambo-sama's wife when Lambo-sama grows up!" The boy flashed Tsuna a shit eating grin as he held tighter on to the girl.

"I am Tsunayoshi, but just call me Tsuna." The brunet introduced herself after the boy let go of his death grip on her shirt.

"Tsuna-nee have you seen Rebo— HA! I finally found you! DIE REBORN!" No surprise, it seems that he has the attention span of a goldfish. With the treat in one hand, his other hand rummages through his afro, seeming to be in search of something. Lambo manage to pulled out two pink-colored hand grenades and threw them at the other baby hitman.

Such method would not do harm to Reborn and was deflected by him and then thrown back straight to Lambo's face, causing the child to be back in tears again.

Tsuna shot Reborn a disapproving look and sighed, her life is already twisted and it is in the process of getting worse.

* * *

Poll is up on my profile to vote for pairings, I will be counting the votes through the reviews as well, two choice max. &these are the voting from chap one be it review or PM, With **Reborn & Hibari &Xanxus** leading.

R27 – 3  
1827 – 3  
6927 – 1  
D27 – 1  
X27 – 3

_-18July2011_


	8. Kidnapped

**Damn, FF is messing with my chapter format... Anyways~~ 31 reviews? You guys are really awesome! xD So I've done a 5k chap~ &there's a surprise for you people at the end of the chapter :D I hope all of you would this chap, it was quite fun to write~**

******Beta****'d by cLaRiShA**

* * *

_Replies to review: __***Press 'Ctrl' & 'f' then type yr username for my reply :D**__  
_

**fufukun** — Yeapp, you can. :) **ellen neah** — Thankyou! im glad you liked it xD** || Zenith Darklight Eclipse** — Thankyou~! Here's chap 8, hope you'll enjoy this too ;) **Kichou** — Thankyou~! Next chapp is here, hope you like this as well~ btw, you can vote per chap :) **|| Shugopop** — LOL. Pokemon much? xD after reading the first line, instead of normal Reborn &Hiabri, Reborn with a Pikachu suit came out, along with chibi Hibari in a ... Hibird suit. :X** || Lascka** — I would love to write it as ALL27, it'll be fun with all the chaos, but I doubt I can manage it and it might turn out horrible, thus the poll. D: But i'll try to put interactions with all the characters, but it'll depends on the reader to think its a romantic way or not aka family or siblings :D However, i'll mostly focus more the few that has the most votes. There's more R27 & slight 1827 interaction in this chap~ ;) hmm, Bel is gonna come after me after the rest of the Varia cools down X: &Thankyou! im glad you love it~ XD Hope that you'll like this chap as well :D Ciao~** || hpfan** — Thankyou! Hope you'll like this too ;) &yeapp, its possible. **Kirai-sin** — Ooo, another R27 supporter ;) There's some R27 interaction in this chapp, hope you'll enjoy it :D **YuujouKami **— Yeapp, poor Bel xD Hahaha, i realized that many love 1827 ;D Chapp 8 is here, hope you'll enjoy it ;) **|| Yoruko Rhapsodos —** Vote added for Nappo ;D** || Hakoiri** — LOL, that must be fun. I have a friend who's like that too, but the guys just seemed nonchalant about it, so not fun ): Hmm, from the vote, Bel might not have a chance, thought i might add a bit of it here and there. Anywaysss~~~ im not gonna say~ You'll have to find out about it after a couple more chapters, I love Dino~ So i might mess with him a little. xD *insert evil laughter* **Sachiel Angelo** — Im glad you like it, well, im trying to keep it at a minimum of 4K words. ;) Aww, you caught on to it, Reborn would not leave without a reason. Tsuna's uniform can be found on chap3, guess you missed it so i'll paste it here - _"Tsuna was walking towards Namimori Middle School wearing the girls standard uniform which was a long white sleeved dress shirt with an orange bow tied around the collar, with a light peach coloured jacket on top, and a brown pleated skirt."_ Tsuna's new uniform... not much of a change, you can find it in this chap~ **|| Starred —**Vote added~ :D **hiyomi** — Thankyou~! Hope you'll like this too! Yeapp, poor bel... maybe not, he kissed the Varia's 'princess' afterall ;D Hahaha, I wanted to write a fight scene, but i screw it, so i removed it, i might add short moments of it in the future. :)** || sunstar13** — Thankyou! Im gald you like it ;) I've kinda slowed the pace in this chapp by a bit, hope you'll enjoy this too~ &Yes! Varia is epic! xD I'll try to update when I am free, Im on the eastern side of the globe, so instead of summer break, im having exam period here D:** || Kufufupineapple** — Thankyou, hope this might be of your liking too~ **|| clippit** — Im glad that you like it~! Here's chap8 with more epicness xDD **kitsune. chan **— Votes added~ :D** || moonlight phonex101** — Hope you'll enjoy this too then~ :D** || Amekoryuu** — Thankyou, im flattered xD Never thought that this vr. of fem27 is well liked. Im glad that you love it. Since you like R27, hope you'll like their interaction in this chap.** || Yuki949** — Vote added. Hope you'll enjoy the R27 interaction here then ;)** || ezcap1st** — Hahaha, true, there will be more slapstick if its x27. xD** || anon** — Thankyou~! &Vote added~ :D** || Crimsonpheonix271** —Thankyou~! Hope you'll enjoy this too~ :D** || IMtoolazytologin** — erm. DUHH! You blew your cover when i plug the internet cable off. HA! **|| WaterDewplets** —Well, if its R27, its not going to be pedo27~ He went... lalala land~ nopee, not telling, you'll find out in the future chapp~ :D **Kyara17** —Merci! je suis heureux que vous l'aimez xD I don't know French, so I got it off the Google translator, hope it's not wrong… X: **|| yuukihyung** —Voto añadido, Xanxus no es en este capítulo, pero será, en un capítulo o dos :) I don't speak Spanish as well, so I got it off Google translator, hope it's not wrong… X: **|| stared245 —**Thankyou! There would be R27 interaction in this chap, hope you'll enjoy it as well~ ******|| rainaris **—Vote added! :D******|| Anon Reviewer —**Vote added. Enjoy chap8~ :D

* * *

08 – Kidnapped

* * *

_"NO! I don't want to! Let me g—" The scream was cut short as the child fainted from the amount of pain that was inflicted on her._

_In the dimly lit room, two small framed girls can be seen strapped onto boards, both looking frail and pale. The girl who was screaming a few moments ago was no longer conscious, but small whimpers could still be heard every now and then._

_The other who has short spiky brown hair has her eyes opened, staring blankly at the ceiling, her brown orbs void of any emotions. She was already numb, both physically and mentally._

_She almost let out a dry chuckle when she heard the girl beside her start screaming. She used to be like that too. Screaming until her voice broke, crying until her eyes dried up. However, she had long given up hope, now knowing all is futile, she could only be casual about it all, waiting for the end of the pain each and every time. Anticipating for her body to be exhausted, longing for the eventual fall to the dark abyss for her to feel and think nothing._

* * *

"Good Morning Jyu—AHHH wait for me!", the silver haired bomber yelled in surprise as the brunette, who seemed to be sprinting for a race ran past him, off to the general direction of Nami-Chuu.

Tsuna's hair was disheveled and was lacking the peach colored jacket of the standard school uniform that the girls wore. She was running as fast as possible, ignoring everything around her as she tried to reach school on time. Reborn (_that bastard, she thought angrily)_ had purposely turned off her alarm, knowing that she has to reach school today early for her new club activity. She can almost see the gates, which encouraged her to run faster.

"Good morning Sawada-san!" A group of delinquents... er I meant prefects greeted her at the school gate where they were doing their duties. That earned Tsuna many curious and frightful glances. The prefects are showing dame-Tsuna respect? What is the world coming to?

"Err… Good morning?" Tsuna greeted them meekly before rushing to the reception room, knowing that a certain someone is very particular about punctuality and would not hesitate to make her life more miserable then it already is.

Tsuna slowed down upon reaching the floor where the reception room is located, heaving a sigh of relief. Maybe Reborn's torture is a bit helpful in increasing her stamina... At second thought, maybe not. These small blessings can be obtained even without Reborn… right?

Seeing as there are no students in the hallway, Tsuna gladly made her way to the reception room. Ascending the stairs, she pulled out a black jacket from her bag that was slung over her shoulders.

Like the rest of the prefect's jacket, Tsuna's was no different, just that the cutting of the jacket is obviously suited for females, due to the curve at the waist. She stared at the prominent red armband that is pinned at the sleeve, reminding her of her current situation.

Thinking back of the no good reputation that she built, she noticed that it might be a good chance to start all over again. There is no need for such a façade anymore. With or without such a disguise, there will not be any doubt that the number of assassins or hitman sent her way would increase tremendously. However, for Tsuna not to spot any of these assassins, Reborn must be the core reason.

Slipping the black jacket over her white blouse, Tsuna sighed and stared at the buttons of her jacket. She was contemplating whether she should button it up like the rest of the prefects or just simply leave it be. In the end, she decided to just to let it be, unable to fathom how the prefects are able to withstand the stuffiness in such dress code.

Tsuna pulled the thin strip of orange ribbon loose from her collar and placed it together with a red ribbon. Using both strip, she made a two-colored ribbon around her collar. She gave herself a small nod to indicate her satisfaction brought about by the impromptu uniform makeover.

All classes located near the reception room had always been labeled as the best class, most obedient class etc. Students from these classes are always polite, punctual, prepared for lessons and are often admitted to the hospital too, courtesy of Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna cannot help but to pity them for their situation, it is a wonder how they have not requested for a transfer, not that Hibari would allow them to.

Turning at a corner to reach her destination Tsuna almost fell to her knees at the sight. Standing by the door were two rows of prefects, standing neatly aligned, with hands behind their back and gaze fixated forward.

Shaking her head, the exhausted girl makes her way to the room reluctantly. Not surprisingly, those regent-haired look-alikes reacted like how those at the gates did.

* * *

"Seriously Kyoya, what did you tell your dear prefects?" Tsuna demanded after closing the door behind her. She could not stand the formality directed at her. She was expecting an answer as she leaned on the door, but Hibari did not even budge ever since she entered the room, opting to continue doing his paperwork.

After a long moment of silence, Tsuna got irritated and stomped up to the disciplinary committee head. Before she could start complaining that talking to a fruit, such as a pineapple, would be much more productive than talking to him, Hibari had already dropped a small stack of papers on the desk.

"Finish sorting these before school ends."

Tsuna sighed. Being familiar with Kyoya's attitude, she knows that it would just be a waste of energy if she got angry. Flipping through the stack, Tsuna realized that the papers were the students' records, or rather a small portion of it.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Find mine and burn it so I can have a clean record?" Tsuna smirked, knowing this will irk the teen.

As expected, Hibari sent her a glare and stood, seemingly finished with the tasks on hand.

After a very, very short explanation by the black haired teen (which was accompanied by galres), Tsuna brightened up. It is a pretty easy task, sorting out the severity of the records and passing the serious ones to Hibari. Easy task indeed.

"So... I can stay here and sort these out?" Tsuna inquired, resulting into a smirk directed at her.

"You are to stay in your class and finish them or I'll bite you to death."

"Asshole…" Tsuna muttered under her breath as she walked towards her class, aware of a headache approaching at full force.

* * *

The brunette almost laughed at the reactions she witnessed when she slid open the door to her class. All occupants of the room immediately straightened up, save for Gokudera, who sat with his legs up on the table and Yamamoto, who was fast asleep behind his book.

Well… that's the power of the black jacket and that specific red armband that indicates a member of the Namimori Discipline Committee. Normal and sane people will know to avoid those who are dressed as such.

The resounding silence was then broken by several responses that resounded within the room, when the class noticed exactly who is wearing such an attire.

"Heh? Dame-Tsuna is in the discipline committee?" There were the shocked ones;

"What? Oh god, you must be kidding me." Those who cannot seem to trust their eyes;

"Jyuudaime!" The loyal and devoted one.

"Tch, did Hibari ran out of people to recruit?" Not to forget the annoying ones who clearly deserved a beating, and

*Zzzzz* Ehh... … Lastly, the only amazing one who could still be asleep amidst such chaos.

Tsuna had her fringe shading her eyes and moved to her seat, not wanting to let the class notice her amused face. She paused to spare a slight glance at the bomber telling him she is alright, since he is surely going to fuss over her, before taking her seat. The teacher standing in front is still scared stiff.

' _Heh? Kyoya is not that bad after all, since he saved me some trouble from explaining.'_

Before the class' chattering can increase in volume and attract a certain prefect from giving them a 'visit', the teacher made sure to instruct the class not to bother the brunette and to direct all question to the head prefect.

_That certainly did go well. Just hope that the rest of the day would__ go the same way too._

The brunette directed her gaze out the window, enjoying the breeze before turning her attention to the stack of papers on her desk. She started on the papers, jotting down small notes here and there and continuing to ignore the whispers around her.

* * *

_Time skip_

* * *

"Tsuna! Eh? Since when did you join the discipline committee?" Yamamoto asked in surprise upon waking up at the bell, surprised at the differently dressed brunette.

Tsuna turned from her seat, facing her friends-turned-guardians, ignoring the mumbling and chattering that is no doubt about her, her classmates taking advantage of the self-study period to gossip.

"Well, it gives me the chance to skip class." Tsuna deadpanned, _it's the truth anyways, she thought. _If she did not get any advantage out if it, she would have never joined, even if she has to spar with the head prefect once in a while.

"Jyuudaime! As your right hand man, I will join as well. I'll be there to protect your well being!"

"Hahaha, Tsuna, is this another game? I'll join too!"

"Eh! I'll be fine Gokudera, REALLY, you don't have to bother yourself with it, and I'm just doing simple paper work." Tsuna stressed, not wanting any more problems. The hotheaded bomber and the aloof prefect should not stay anywhere near each other, they will just simply tick each other off with their attitude and start a fight she is not entirely capable of stopping.

She turned to her other friend, "And Yamamoto, you are already in the baseball club, you cannot join another one." The black haired teen laughed in agreement while the silver haired teen protested.

"But what if someone attacked?" Always thinking of the worst-case scenario, Gokudera asked, hoping against all hopes that he be allowed to stay with his beloved boss.

It being the only possible way for him to leave her alone, Tsuna then pouted, a small frown on her lips, faking hurt. This is the only way to force the bomber to give up.

"You don't think I can defend myself?" came the mumble from the brunette, sounding disappointing.

Yeah, that certainly did the trick. "I am so sorry Jyuudaime! I didn't mean to look down on you!"

Tsuna smiled, shaking her head telling him that it is aright; at least Gokudera's concern is settled for now, which left the rest of the class for her to deal with.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, did you bribe Hibari Kyoya to get into the Discipline Committee?" A dark haired teen known as Mochida bellowed, catching the attention of all in the class, asking the million-dollar question that anyone has been itching to ask.

Almost everyone in the class had their gazes settled on the brunette, wanting to know the answer, but Tsuna seemed to ignore them all. She propped her chin on her hand, looking out the window. Mochida should not even be in her class; self-study does not mean that you can move from one class to another, after all.

Seeing that he was being ignored, the annoying teen scoffed and continued his verbal attack. However, all his effort was in vain, as he was replied by the brunette's bored yawn.

"Heh, don't tell me that you slept your way into the committee?" The teenager burst into laughter, not a sense of regret in his voice.

Tsuna twitched at the statement and her temper flared. Yes, here comes the headache that comes in the form of that retard Mochida who just cannot simply admit defeat. Or does he just love the hospital? Tsunayoshi will not mind giving him the chance to stay there, preferably forever out of her sight.

Gokudera and Yamamoto was silent, they were not in the best of mood too after hearing their Jyuudaime / friend being insulted by others. Gokudera was now itching to throw his dynamites at the bastard that dared insult his boss, but with the heavy death aura the brunette was currently emitting, they dared not interrupt, not wanting to anger Tsuna any further. She is capable of taking care of herself after all.

Tsuna removed her gaze from the sky and with a bright charming smile; she told the duo that she would join them on the roof for lunch later. Tsuna took her things, left her seat and walked to the door.

As if forgetting something, she turned on her position at the door and narrowed her eyes at Mochida with an expressionless face. Her pursed lips slowly curled into a small smirk.

"Sensei mentioned that all questions should be directed to Hibari-san. Since I am in a helpful mood, I'll reiterate whatever I heard to him when I see him later."

Tsuna walked out of the class with a satisfying smile at the sight of the pale faces in class, with Mochida's being the worst.

She wanted to knock the teen out, but where is the fun in that? She shook her head at that, too much influence by Reborn.

* * *

After dumping the stack of paper, all sorted and checked, onto Hibari's desk, Tsuna throws herself on the couch and sighs in bliss contentment.

'_This is much better then staying in the class!'  
_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?" Hibari looked up from his book and stared at the girl.

"My classmates are annoying and that brainless Mochida is a pain. That freaking retarded pea brain" Tsuna groaned in annoyance, pausing slightly to lift an arm over her eyes before continuing.

"Kyoya, you don't mind if he… disappears from the school for a while, do you?"

The prefect set his book down, the omnivore before him is much more interesting than those papers. Its a rare sight to see the brunette getting that annoyed at a particular person for her carnivorous side to surface, so much so that it made her want to harm him until he is incapable of coming to school for a period of time. It is interesting indeed and he is more then tempted to bite the girl before to death.

"Hn. Omnivore, fight me."

Tsuna twitched at the demand. She shifted a bit on the couch and leaned back to look at the raven-haired teen in the eye. She grimaced and stuck out her tongue before settling back on her previous position, "No way! I am too tired to spar with you."

"Hn. Always an herbivore." The prefect said in annoyance for not getting the fight he wanted. After all, doing so will only result in the raven attacking, and the girl dodging. Where is the fun in that?

The two chatted a bit; or rather it was Tsunayoshi complaining about her stupid class and crazy life, not forgetting to grumble about a certain pea brain and his comment, resulting in the killing intent of Hibari to rise. Nevertheless, weird as it seems, both enjoyed each other's company.

Unaware to them both, they were being watched by two pair of eyes from afar. One of them was wearing a white dress, looking at the cute brunette with eyes full of longing while the other looked at the discipline head prefect with obvious distaste.

* * *

_Time skip_

* * *

Tsuna left the room before the bell for lunch break rang, leaving the prefect with the extra bento that Nana had packed early in the morning, to join her two friends up on the roof as she had told them to wait for her earlier.

Tsuna sighed as she walked up the stairs, she was surprisingly more tired than she should be, and the slacking that she did in the reception room did not alleviate much of the stress.

"Stalking isn't good, don't you know that?" She mumbled when she arrived on the roof that is empty and void of anyone in sight.

Tsuna was rewarded with a harsh kick to the head that she barely dodged in time. "Stupid sadist, stop killing off the little brain cells that I have left!"

"Hmph! I have no reason to listen to you dame-Tsuna." Said sadist smirked at her before proceeding to jump onto her head, settling himself on the soft gravity-defying hair.

"Then you will be teaching an idiot, good luck with that then." Tsuna deadpanned, finding a comfortable seat on the roof and opening her bento. This had long become a usual occurrence for them, throwing sarcastic remarks at each other.

"Then I'll shoot you." Reborn retorted, unwilling to back down, biting into the sushi roll that Tsuna offered to him.

"Hmm, yeah, it will definitely be less work for you if you kill me." Tsuna pondered with a straight face as they talk about her death, stuffing an egg roll in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

"True." Reborn agreed, but jumped on the brunette's head in retaliation, causing her to choke on her food and a string of curse to come from the victim's mouth.

"But then again, I'll have to search all over for another heir. Too much work." The baby whipped out a cup of espresso from who knows where, sipping the dark liquid with a satisfied expression.

Tsuna rolled her eyes at the statement and offered a wiener to the baby. Just as Reborn opened his mouth to bite onto the delight, Tsuna retreats her hand and popped the food in her mouth, giving the annoyed hitman a smirk.

Reborn returned it with an evil smile of his own and the two stay as such for a moment, waiting to see who would take action first.

Well, the baby hitman did... By jumping repeatedly on the brunette's abused head, making sure to apply unnecessary force as he descends.

"OW! OW! OW! Stop it Reb—OW!"

Reborn halted his assault on Tsuna and jumped down from her head, standing before her with his coffee and smiling innocently.

Tsuna winced at the throbbing pain and glared weakly at Reborn, she is too tired to continue the childish fight with him, thus admitting defeat. Not as if Reborn would, even if he did lost, he would just shoot Tsuna until the said teen surrenders. It will exhaust her both physically and mentally, which she does not need at all.

Tsuna groaned and continued with her lunch, with Reborn sitting on her lap, feeding her dear tutor in the process too.

"Reborn, did you gain weight?" Tsuna inquired, feeling the slight but noticeable increase in weight. Then again, Arcobaleno were not supposed to grow at all in their cursed form.

Something flashed in Reborn's eyes as he peeked through his hair upwards to look at Tsuna, but it was gone before she could catch it. Shock? Amazement? Surprise? Hmm, yeah, she must be seeing strange things; a dwindling number of brain cells do that to you. Reborn's answer had confirmed her thoughts, she must be seeing things and Reborn is definitely to be blamed.

"Dame-Tsuna, are you trying to say that I'm fat?"

The brunette burst out in laughter at the statement. "Ahahaha what are you? A girl?" Tsuna managed to choke out between laughter and it makes her laugh harder when she saw the annoyed look on Reborn's face. She halted immediately at the sound of a safety being removed and immediately changed the topic.

"By the way, where are Gokudera and Yamamoto? They were supposed to be here since the bell rang." Tsuna looked at her bento with a frown, she and Reborn had already finished with it, but had yet to find the presence of the duo.

It's not an unusual occurrence for the duo to not to be around, but Yamamoto didn't have any last minute baseball meeting. Tsunayoshi made sure to check and confirm it with Hibari, since all events in school are to be reported to the disciplinary committee. As for Gokudera... The bomber's stock of dynamite is still plentiful.

"Dame Tsuna, as their boss, go look for them."

Tsuna nodded, feeling that something might have gone wrong. Her intuition had never failed her before after all.

* * *

Tsuna had started rushing down to class with the infamous black jacket fluttering, informing more students of the new member and causing more chattering.

When she slid open the door, the class had their attention on her once again, but they swiftly continued their task stiffly, knowing that trifling with the brunette is not a wise choice.

The duo's bags were gone, Tsuna blinked in surprise, questions beginning to spin in her head. Where could they possibility go?

If not for the dread that is slowly growing in her chest, she would not be bothered to run hastily around the school grounds. Reborn had joined her not long after, telling the girl that they are no longer in the school compound.

Tsuna had an exhausted look on her face after clearing her clouded mind, the only conclusion she had come up with is the fact that they were kidnapped. Probably drugged when they weren't expecting it, well, that explained the lack of bombs that exploded. She relayed this to Reborn.

Reborn was silent, his fedora down pulled low, obstructing his features. Silence mostly means consent and it more or less confirmed Tsuna's suspicion.

Storming out of the school, she groans and shakes her head, making a promise to herself, _Those guys who kidnapped them are going to be so screwed when I find them._

* * *

_***At who knows where***_

"Arrgh..." A certain silver-haired teen groaned in pain as he cracked his eyes open. One of his hand moved to his head to touch the throbbing pain, wincing as he did so.

Cursing in every single language he knows, Gokudera looked around, trying to identify the place that he is in. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the dark place.

"Eh? Gokudera. You're awake now?"

The bomber immediately turned his head to face the source of the voice, Yamamoto, and the memories from before rushed into his mind.

_Time r__ewind ~_

"You asshole! Stop following me! Jyuudaime doesn't need someone like you!" The two guardians walked towards the roof, with one fuming and another smiling without a care in the world.

"Maa, maa. The more the merrier."

"Fuck you! Don't touch me or I'll shove a stick of dynamite up your ass!"

Yamamoto had his arms on the other's shoulder as a friendly gesture, but it was returned by an elbow to his stomach which the black haired teen barely dodged by moving towards the door of another class. He then felt something prick him.

"Ouch! Where did this needle come from?" Yamamoto exclaimed, ignoring Gokudera's threat. He used his free hand to clean off the small trail of blood from where the needle had pricked him.

"Ha! That's what you get for following me!" Gokudera stormed up the stairs towards the roof as he cursed the baseball idiot walking by his side.

When they finally reached the roof, instead of a brunette, an unknown girl in a knee length white dress stood by the fence. She had large orbs and looked at the two with a slight sense of confusion.

Nodding her head slightly as a greeting, she took a step forward with a small smile. "Do the two of you know Tsunayoshi-sama?" She spoke politely, tilting her head slightly as she inquired.

Gokudera was on guard the moment the girl asked her question and was ready to pull out dynamites. Female or not, she might be a threat to his beloved Jyuudaime.

Before he can do anything, Yamamoto acted first with a grin on his face, one hand behind his head while another held on to his baseball bat that he carried wherever he goes. "Yo! I am Yamamoto Takeshi, are you Tsunayoshi's friend?"

The girl blinked and nodded her head. Her gaze bore into Yamamoto's, not shifting her gaze, before she asked another question. Her hands fiddled with the white dress, obviously anxious and slightly afraid.

"Could the two of you come with me? I want Tsunayoshi-sama to come and look for me."

"Die, bitch! No assassin will get to Jyuudaime as long as I'm around!" Having said that, Gokudera had a handful of dynamites out and ready to be lit and thrown. The situation is definitely unusual; bells are ringing in Gokudera's head. The girl is certainly not as innocent and weak as she looks.

Looks can be deceiving after all and eyes are not to be trusted at all times too.

*******Whack***

"Basta―" The unlit dynamites fall lifelessly on to the ground, together with its' master.

*******Thump***

Having a baseball bat hitting the back of his head, the bomber fell unconscious, but not before his worry for the future Vongola boss had increased tenfold. That baseball freak should not have been trusted at all from the start.

The black teen stood behind the bomber with bat in hand, but instead of his grin or his serious face that he should be portraying, he has a playful smirk.

"Good work." Yamamoto muttered to the girl and picked Gokudera up, turning his gaze to the girl. Instead of being afraid as she was just a few moments ago, she had a smile on her face, all nervousness gone. He nodded to the girl before him as a gesture of appreciation before continuing.

"Tsunayoshi-chan will come and look for us soon, let's go before she can find us."

"Hai."

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"You fucking bastard!" Unmitigated rage flooded through Gokudera as he glared furiously at the dark-haired teenager who had bent down to his level.

Ignoring the throbbing pain he was feeling, the silver-haired teen yanked the other's collar and demanded, "Where is Jyuudaime? I'll fucking kill you if anything happens to her! What did you do to her?"

Slight confusion showed on Yamamoto's face before he tilted his head forward making his hair fall over his eyes. A small smirk growled on his lips before looking at the bomber.

The taller of the two looked at the enraged teen before him with amusement before slapping Gokudera's hand away. "Tsunayoshi-chan is still at school, having lunch with that Arcobaleno."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at Yamamoto, who propped himself up on one of the ripped sofa that is around.

The bomber was fuming; he checked his sleeves and pockets, slightly glad that his weapons were still with him. He was no longer sure if the black haired teenager actually knew how to defend himself properly.

He cursed at his own carelessness and weakness. How could he be a capable right hand man if he can't even defend himself! And protecting the Vongola tenth would be such a joke.

Gokudera gritted his teeth and took this opportunity to throw a couple of bombs at Yamamoto before running as fast as he could out of wherever he is currently kept captive.

The loud explosion and the destruction gave him a great advantage, preventing anyone from giving proper chase with the smoke and debris.

Gokudera winced slightly as his body ached, clearly protesting and yelling for him to stop. The bomber pushed forward, rushing outside to go to his boss. At the same time, he was worried that no one was bothering to catch up with him. He threw his worries aside though, since his worry for Juudaime was his utmost concern.

* * *

**Owari~ Review please, i would love to hear comments from you, even if you are going to flame me :D  
[Review = Motivation = a happy authoress = faster update / longer chapp]**

**& not to forget~ the present for all of you~ Its the Tsunayoshi from my fic that i had drawn, not that great, but i still hope you'll like it. Remove spaces to access to link.  
****http : / / wanderingtime .tumblr .com/post/9700777884/**

**The poll is still on, vote through profile or review, yes you can vote again if that's what you'r thinking, but i am limiting it to one vote, due to the overwhelming response~ :D**

1827 - 46  
R27 - 35  
X27 - 35  
6927 - 33  
Mammon27 - 5  
Bel27 - 5  
Dino27 - 4  
5927 - 1  
Squalo27 - 1

**&&&You guys want me to add Kyoko &Haru into the fic?**

_-02September2011~!_


	9. Illusions

_**HEY PEOPLE~ You guys are awesome!**_ xD My bro thought something was wrong with me when I was grinning at the computer after seeing all the reviews & the number of fav& alerts. Tsk, that idiot.

_Sorry for the awfully late chap, life caught up with both my beta cLaRiShA & me &there's the horrible thing of computer crashing. *Bows dogeza style* Still, we hope that you'll enjoy the chap! ;D_

Regarding the _**pairing**_, I'll make it clear, this is an **ALLx27** fic, but I doubt I can handle writing that so I put up a poll, to know what pairing I should focus more on. After voting~ you'll see more of **1827** ( 76votes ), **R27** ( 76votes ), **6927** ( 59votes ), **X27** ( 58votes ) then other pairings. **_EDIT.5/2/12:_** forgotten to add. Poll is closed~ :)

**Beta'd by cLaRiShA**

* * *

Review reply: _*Press 'Ctrl' & 'f' then type your username for my reply :D*_

**Shugopop **–Vote Added! | **Dante96 **–I'm glad that you like it &that it brightened your day xD Hope you'll enjoy this chap as well~ Yeapp your right, the white dress gave off too much hahaha. I hope you did well in your exam~ About the pairing, you'll know more in the AN above :) | **YuujouKami **–You'll find out in this chapp~ :D Here's 9, enjoy! | **rainaris **–TY! :D Vote added. | **Yoruko Rhapsodos **–Sure :) | **ezcap1st **–Added. Your guess are not far ;D you'll find out this chap!~ | **hiyomi **–I'm glad you like it, hope it's the same for CH9. :D Many had such a guess for yamamoto... Those new people~ &Tsuna's past, you'll see them in this chapp. | **Yorukifon** –Added. Hope you'll enjoy CH9~ | **Sachile Angelo **–Hahaha, you'll find out~ ;) | **starred** –Added. &you'll find out soon! :D | **WaterDewplets** –You'll see ;D | **sync94** –Added. :) | **Taira-keimei **–Added. Well, if you like a pairing, you would definietly like to see more of the pairing instead of others isnt it? :D | **lunascarlet** –TY~ Its not late at all, vote added. :D | **Kichou** –Added. I'm glad you like it~ Yes, Hibari is definitely going to do something to him, but it won't be fun if I keep him in the hospital too long and someone have to be under the guardian's wrath... Poor Mochida. :P | **Blueberryxn** –You'll find out~ Hope you'll like this chapp. :) | **CloudPurple** –Vote added :) | **Nadifatheotaku** –TY~ Glad you it! :D Added. | **Kionala** –TY! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D About the pairing, read the AN above :) | **sunstar13** –TY! You'll have your answers in this chapp! Enjoy~ :D | **Ninetailedvixen1** –Added. TY, hope CH9 is to your liking as well~ | **xXxOtAkU-444xXx** –Thanks! :D | **Dominique2096I** –Guess that's a good thing! ;D Vote added~ About the pairing, check the AN above, you'll understand better :) | **z** –TY! :D Vote added. | **Pain au Chocolat –**TY! Well its because I dont see much Fem27 fic with a interesting 27, so i decided to do it myself, im glad you find it unique~ Vote added | **Rozelia13** –Added~ | **Kanberry** –TY!~ | **3 cups 0f tea** –TY! Here's CH9!~ | **Snush** –Added~ | **anon** –Added~ | **aspiderlife** –Added~ | **hentai18ancilla** –hahaha, you don't like them do you. Well, the school~ you'll see in future chapters~ | **Lemo** –Added. :D | **AnimeLuver2224** –TY! Added. You'll get your answers in this chapp~ | **Moonstar66** –Here you go~ :D | **nekochan** –Added~ | **PrincessAimi1827** –TY! Here's CH9~ | **SushiLoverForLife** –Thanks~ you'll get answers this chap~ ;D | **TsubasaFan1230** –Thanks!~ :D | **Sharkdude5 **–TY!~ ;D | **Tonaku **–Well~ you'll find out in this chap ;) | **Lya **–Thankyouu~ vote added, here's 9~ | **ruhiko** –Thanks~ glad you like it ;D | **Black cat-san** –TY~! Vote added, im glad you like the story :) | **WinterGuardianAngel24** –Thankyou! Nope it's not on hiatus~ hope you'll enjoy chap9!~ I don't update that frequently so im giving all the readers long chaps~ ;D

* * *

**09 — Illusions**

* * *

_"You fucking bastard!" Unmitigated rage flooded through Gokudera as he glared furiously at the dark-haired teenager who had bent down to his level._

_Ignoring the throbbing pain he was feeling, the silver-haired teen yanked the other's collar and demanded, "Where is Juudaime? I'll fucking kill you if anything happens to her! What did you do to her?"_

_Slight confusion showed on Yamamoto's face before he tilted his head forward making his hair fall over his eyes. A small smirk growled on his lips before looking at the bomber._

_The taller of the two looked at the enraged teen before him with amusement before slapping Gokudera's hand away. "Tsunayoshi-chan is still at school, having lunch with that Arcobaleno."_

_Gokudera narrowed his eyes at Yamamoto, who propped himself up on one of the ripped sofa that is around._

_The bomber was fuming; he checked his sleeves and pockets, slightly glad that his weapons were still with him. He was no longer sure if the black haired teenager actually knew how to defend himself properly._

_He cursed at his own carelessness and weakness. How could he be a capable right hand man if he can't even defend himself! And protecting the Vongola tenth would be such a joke._

_Gokudera gritted his teeth and took this opportunity to throw a couple of bombs at Yamamoto before running as fast as he could out of wherever he is currently kept captive._

_The loud explosion and the destruction gave him a great advantage, preventing anyone from giving proper chase with the smoke and debris._

_Gokudera winced slightly as his body ached, clearly protesting and yelling for him to stop. The bomber pushed forward, rushing outside to go to his boss. At the same time, he was worried that no one was bothering to catch up with him. He threw his worries aside though, since his worry for Juudaime was his utmost concern._

* * *

"God damn it, where the hell are they?"

Tsunayoshi had been walking around the perimeter outside of the school trying to locate where the kidnappers hid the duo. Reborn was silent the whole way, scanning the area; he had been careless and had not expected such an act would occur.

Attacks aimed at Tsunayoshi would not be a surprise, but kidnapping the unofficial storm and rain guardian? Was there somehow a leak in information, or were they overheard? The tilted fedora prevented anyone from seeing into his eyes, and thus preventing anyone to see the turmoil in the. For him to allow for such a thing to occur, it's not like him at all!

Tsuna looked around even at obscure places, trying to spot anyone with silver hair, it is the easiest to spot due to the fact that it is not a common hair colour, and the only one who had one similar to it would be a certain sword emperor.

There had been a weird feeling that is growing in her chest, telling here that everything she thought up till now was wrong. However, Tsuna does not understand it, unable to pinpoint which and what is wrong.

Tsuna walked around some more before turning around, deciding to look at another place. The surrounding is peaceful and serene; Tsuna does not see that particular Chihuahua growling and barking at her hostilely when she walks past the gate of its house. In fact, the place is devoid of everyone. Everything seemed nice, just like how she had always wanted, a normal and peaceful environment.

Nevertheless, no matter how much the brunette liked the surrounding, it all seemed unreal, all too good to be true. It went past the point where it was weird, and she had encountered many weird things in her life.

Tsuna stopped walking and leaned against the wall, which made Reborn, who was sitting on her head, to look down at her. The brunette decided to clear her head and look at the entire thing in a new perspective. Why does the street feel so empty? Where was everyone? Shouldn't there be someone walking down the streets at this hour? And why did _Reborn_ not notice anything?

Not to blame him, Reborn had not been living here as much as the brunette did; such a slight difference in the neighborhood might not be enough for someone else to notice.

After a few moments of silence, Tsuna suggested that the two of them split up and look for the missing two instead. Reborn nodded slightly in agreement and jumped off, heading back to school. There was no doubt that he will be going through some tape recorder by the security cameras that he had probably installed.

Watching Reborn leave, Tsuna walked another round in the area before taking out her collapsible rod, wanting to test out her theory that was in her mind after thinking through her current predicament. Clasping the rod in her hand, she moved to an empty alley. What she would do would not only be embarrassing, it would also give her a record and an obvious beating from Hibari.

She could sense the baby hit man, observing his charge's actions; he must have found nothing at the school and decided to stalk her once again. Not caring if he saw what she would do, Tsuna carried out her actions as planned.

Without hesitation, the brunette went into hyper dying will mode. She looked stunning with orange flames that fanned around her lithe frame. She looked at the wall before her, amber eyes narrowing slightly before slamming her rod into the wall with enough strength to send it crumbling.

Dust started flying due to the sheer force of the hit. Tsuna had her hand in front of her face to prevent herself from eating any of those flying puffs of black particles.

Instead of the crumbling concrete and debris that was supposed to be the result, the wall remained intact just like it was a few seconds ago. Not even a scratch can be found on the surface. No sign of attack at all. From a perceptive person's vision, however, the wall appeared blurry and slightly distorted for a few moments before settling on its solid form.

Coming out of hyper dying will mode, Tsuna sighed and shook her head. Her assumption was correct and the result was to be expected. Tsuna scoffed, for something to occur to your liking, there must be a catch somewhere. There is a consequence for everything anyway. In her current case, she's trapped within an illusion.

That pretty much gave an explanation as to why she felt everything was wrong in the first place.

Tsunayoshi pretended that she had no idea that Reborn was around, walking with no specific place to go. Undoubtedly, he knows of the situation they are in and how bad it is. Being caught up within such an illusion is equivalent to them giving up control of their perception, surrendering it to another's.

Shaking her head, Tsuna decided to head back to school believing that that's where the illusion had started. They must been caught in it the moment they stepped out of school. Or was it when she just stepped out of the reception room? Or even the roof?

Tsuna groaned in annoyance and rubbed her head; too much thinking does no good to her brain.

* * *

"JUUDAIME! Are you all right?"

A frantic Gokudera that came out of nowhere skidded in front of her, his eyes wide with concern. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the sight of the bomber; so instead of being kidnapped, he was caught in the illusion too? No surprise there. So where's Yamamoto?

"Gokudera, I'm all right. Where have you been? I was looking for you." Tsuna said in answer to Gokudera's frantic worrying.

"I apologise, Juudaime, I saw you leaving the school so I followed you, but I lost sight of you.

Tsuna's eyebrow went higher at Gokudera's current demeanour; there's something about him that she can't put a finger on right now. She mumbled something under her breath with an expressionless face; nope, her brain still can't pinpoint what was wrong. Gokudera did not catch what Tsuna, thus leading to him asking politely for Tsuna to repeat. The girl gave him a smile and brushed it off, saying that it's nothing.

The teenager before her has a slightly calm aura than the usual and he does not have a stick of cigarette for him to puff way as was usual. He would have been bowing and regretfully apologizing continuously for leaving her alone, but then he didn't. Not that the brunette wants him to, anyway.

"So where's Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked absentmindedly as she removed her hair tie and tying her hair to a bun, strands of tresses can be a pain sometimes.

Gokudera looked thoughtful for a moment, turning his gaze to the wall behind Tsuna for a moment before answering, as if not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Don't worry yourself over that traitor! Let's head back to school Juudaime!" The silver haired teen replied with a hint of anger in his voice before turning and head back to the school. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Traitor? Where did that come from? Yamamoto had a part in these illusions?

"Gokudera…"

"Don't worry Juudaime! I have already taken care of him!"

"Huh?" Taken care of? As in… Got rid of? Killed?

The brunette was taken aback; this is getting confusing, and she is missing something big. Yamamoto is not someone like that… is he? And what can he betray her about? Tsuna could not think of anything that would qualify to the baseball-lover betraying her trust in him.

Then it suddenly hit her. She mentally slapped herself for not realising it sooner; it really was a long time since she had encountered such strong illusion._ Thank you brain, for finally working_; she thought sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, and in a split second, had her rod out and against the other's neck just above the shoulder.

"Juu... Juudaime?" Shock was clearly evident in Gokudera's voice due to the sudden attack. He halted his movement immediately, somewhat frozen.

"Juudaime my ass, stop acting already, I'm too lazy to continue this pointless game with you." Tsuna replied emotionlessly, annoyed that she had been toyed with. Stifling a yawn while having her rod pressed against the other, she silently prayed that everything will end quickly and more drama would not pop up.

"But Jyuuda—"

"Seriously, save the crap to yourself already." Tsuna cut his words short before he could finish, knowing what the other would have said anyway. She shot him a glare; it's pointless to continue when she had already seen through his pretence.

"Tsk. Tsunayoshi is still as feisty as ever when she is tired huh."

Though she was expecting something like this, the way these words came from Gokudera is more than just weird, it's pure creepy.

"Who are you?" The brunette demanded, she hated being confused and this unknown person was clearly enjoying that fact that he is keeping her that way by playing with her.

"Oya, I am really hurt, how can you forget me?"

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at the silver haired bomber who has a smirk playing along his lips. So he is someone she knows? People from the famous assassin group are immediately off her mind. The way this person speaks is way too familiar for her liking, but Tsuna could not even begin to identify the owner of the voice.

"Let us play a game Tsunayoshi-chan." The former proposed, Gokudera's green eyes sparkling with mischief, not even wincing at the sharp pain on his neck when the brunette had pressed down harder.

"It's really a simple game; you will win if you catch me."

With that, Gokudera disappeared in a cloud of mist. Tsuna's orbs widen in realisation at that; she had been caught off guard as the bomber was only an illusion. Though he disappeared, his voice still echoed faintly in the area. Tsuna stood in a fighting stance, ready for any sort of nasty surprise thrown her way.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, I wonder if you could still remember." The voice lingered before it disappeared into nothingness, leaving Tsunayoshi who was busy digging through her head to remember the name of this person who is familiar.

Before Tsuna could come up with something else, her surroundings started distorting, myriads of colour exploding before her eyes until the location completely settled around her.

* * *

Everything was ubiquitous white. Tsunayoshi grimaced because the white seems sickening, reminding her of unpleasant memories that she kept under lock and key at the back of her mind.

She moved forward, trying to inch closer to the presence she felt was somewhere around her. There seems to be more than one. Not counting Reborn's, that is.

She was still aware that she's in Namimori, but where? The illusions are really getting on her nerves. She has a choice of forcing herself out of this illusion, but she wonders about the damage that would be brought to reality, and it would also give too much information to her tutor.

"Tsu-chan, I'm here."

Tsunayoshi did not expect the sight when she turned around. A petite girl stood before her with a slight mad smirk, wearing a white tattered dress with bright red patches all over. Brown messy hair and chocolate orbs, the girl was an exact duplicate of Tsunayoshi, only much, much younger.

It all became clear to Tsuna now. There were only a handful of people who knew and had seen Tsuna in that state. This was not a plain illusion; it was a materialization of a person from a memory... No, more like a nightmare that was better off forgotten.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, do you remember anything now?" The girl said, staring at her.

"No." The older Tsuna replied curtly, denying the fact that seeing this already triggered her memory.

Mini-Tsuna's lips pulled into a frown, looking thoughtful for a moment before clapping her hands in joy. Her face then lit up like a child who just received her favourite toy.

"Really? Then Tsunayoshi-chan would be able to recognize this, right?"

Her surroundings flashed, changing into another before shifting back to how it was. The brunette manages to pick out the white room, with a bunch of floating who-knows-what in jars and the unmistakable figures in white coats. There were muffled screams and cries within the chaos as well, something that was a norm for Tsunayoshi, for she had once contributed to the noise.

Tsunayoshi was silent, _that_is what she was keeping at the back of her head. She was having a hard time suppressing her emotions from it, and now the mini-her was trying to rub it in her face, providing information to the invisible baby that was standing by her, intentionally or not.

Her anger flared, eyes narrowing at the mini-Tsuna who still has a cute smile on her face, mocking the older version of herself which made her really want to burn the other to a crisp. Not caring about the consequences that would happen if Reborn knew about her past, Tsunayoshi decided to speak, annoyance laced in her voice.

"So this is how you greet someone whom you haven't seen for a couple of years?"

If the other is out to annoy and irritate her, she will do the same. Two can play this game, after all. Before the shorter brunette could retort, Tsunayoshi continued

"I must put the blame on that hair of yours. Maybe all the nutrients that are supposed to go to your brain are being absorbed by that _pineapple_ you call hair." She put on an oh-so-thoughtful expression of worry, purposefully stressing on the word 'pineapple' to deliver her point.

Not ruining her act, Tsunayoshi suppressed the smirk that was about to grow on her lips when she realized the illusions around her are no longer stable and the smaller version of her is covered in mist. _He_ seems to be removing his illusions.

"Kufufufu... Tsunayoshi-chan, what did you meant by that?" The masculine voice came from where her doppelganger was standing

"Eh? It's just a simple theory of mine." The brunette put on an innocent face, complete with wide eyes while twirling her metallic rod in her hand in a taunting way, smiling as she did so. The mist around them had cleared and said pineapple head came to view with a not so pleasant smile on his lips.

With the surroundings finally clear, Tsuna spotted Yamamoto slumped on the couch unconscious, probably from dynamite explosions judging by the dynamite fragments littering the floor. The dynamites looked like Gokudera's, but the bomber was not in sight.

"What happened to him?" Tsuna pointed at the baseball lover.

"Kufufufu… he is quite useful to me as a vessel, the other managed to run away though, but I didn't bother to chase after him." Tsuna sweat dropped at how blunt the teen can be in certain things.

"Seriously, what were you up to in the few years that I have not seen yo– HIII? Chrome?"

Before Tsuna could finish her sentence, she was tackled to the ground by a bluish-purple projectile in a white knee-length dress. This was then followed by a wet patch slowly forming on her shirt. The girl named Chrome sobbed slightly and had a death grip around the other's waist, as if fearing that the moment she lets go, the brunette would disappear.

***Click***

Sadly, their reunion was cut short by the baby hit man that jumped off from who knows where, pointing his Leon-gun at Chrome, believing her to be more of a threat due to the close proximity with the future Vongola boss.

"I have heard of news of Rokudo Mukuro successfully escaping the Vendice with his accomplice, but I never thought of him hiding in Japan."

The vein on Tsunayoshi's temple twitched after hearing the news, realizing her own predicament at the same time. Under the influence of her own anger, the brunette had conveniently thrown her worries of Reborn at the back of her mind when she had taunted Mukuro. She redirected her gaze at Mukuro, trying to establish eye contact in hopes that he will get her message. _'Get the hell out of here.'_

Even so, not only did Mukuro ignore her desperate attempt, he was also directing an overly sweet smile at Reborn, ones that will get you cavities, promising pain if the hit man so much as try to lay a finger on his dear Chrome.

"Kufufufu... Tsunayoshi-chan, you seem to have acquired a pet Arcobaleno during our absence."

"No, I did not! He invited himself here to make my life miserable!" Tsunayoshi shot back immediately, but was ignored once again by the two who decided to have a staring match against each other. Especially Reborn who had pointed his gun at Mukuro, very much annoyed at the title the other had blessed him with.

The brunette sighed and pulled herself up together with Chrome. The other girl seemed too happy seeing Tsunayoshi to notice the mayhem that was bound to occur. Either that, or she was just simply oblivious as she clung to the taller girl's arm.

While Mukuro was busy with Reborn, the brunette went to check the wounded Yamamoto. She was expecting groans of pain when she nudged him in an attempt to wake him up, but what she got for a reply was murmurs of 'baseball' and 'strike' under his breath. Tsuna sweat dropped; she was surrounded by carefree idiots.

Before she could do anything else, a gun fired behind her leading to both girls jumping at the sudden sound. Immediately after was the sound of the bullet meeting with something metal as Mukuro blocked the shot with his trident.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-chan, we can't have any disturbance, can we?"

As much as it would be entertaining for the heterochromatic-eyed teen to have a fight with an Arcobaleno, he decided to leave. Chrome got the message as well and mist surrounded the area once again, obstructing everyone's vision. Reborn fired two shots where he last saw the male illusionist standing, but it was a futile attempt to hit the other. As soon as it appeared, the mist cleared, and the Vongola heir and the two illusionists disappeared.

With narrowed eyes, Reborn called the medical team for Yamamoto and Gokudera too, since the bomber might need treatment as well. He then went after the three that disappeared,his gun now a tracker device. It seems that the tracking device he placed in Tsuna's shoes a few days ago would be of use now.

* * *

"Why are you two suddenly here?"

Tsuna had questioned the other two the moment the three of them was in an area that is somewhat Reborn-free. From the looks of the dim and slightly damp setting; they must be in an alleyway near the place where they were initially. It's not that she doesn't welcome their presence; on the contrary, she missed them both very much, but with Mukuro on the run with the Vendice, taking cover in Namimori with the greatest hit man around was one of the worst choices.

Chrome whom still had her arm wrapped around Tsuna's arm chose to stay silent. The approaching conversation wasn't something the petite girl was looking forward to, as it might tear apart the two people she cherished very much. She shifted her gaze down, finding the dirty floor more interesting than what was happening.

"Oya Tsunayoshi, it seems that you have betrayed our trust in you." Mukuro spoke up, ignoring the brunette's question. His eyes narrowed slightly though his smile remained in his handsome face. His tone was serious, indicating his displeasure about Tsuna's choices.

There was a moment of silence. Understanding what Mukuro meant, Tsuna's brown orbs were filled with sadness and anguish as she looked into the other's heterochromatic eyes. Both teens held the other's gaze, neither willing to break the connection even after noticing another presence that had joined them.

Finally, Tsuna spoke, her voice shaky, a clear indication that she will break down into a mess of tears if pushed futher.

"Mukuro, Chrome, it's not like what you think. It's different. They are different. This… This is not like _them_."

The smile on Mukuro's face disappeared, a frown taking its place. His eyes became mere slits and his aura began to have a more dangerous feel to it. Her reply had fueled his anger and disappointment even further.

"As naïve as ever I see, even after going through so much. This innocent thinking of yours will get you killed, or have you forgotten what happened to us?"

The three of them fell into silence once again. Tsuna had backed herself into the wall, leaning on it while Chrome, after unwrapping herself from the other had disappeared after receiving a mental order from Mukuro. All three of them hate the mafia because of the same reason: the Mafia had taken everything from them. However, their attitudes toward the situation differs from each other.

"I — No. We can make the changes this time. We can!" Tsuna looked at the other with a determined look, wanting him to understand. She had released the shield around her mind once she felt the other probing around, an indication of submission to allow the other to look through, to tell him that she had not forgotten.

She could feel the mental hands wandering around in her mind. Soon later, it was gone and Mukuro had leaned forward, his face inches away from hers. The pair of red and blue looked into honey brown.

"I will hold you to that Tsunayoshi. I suppose I can wait much longer before destroying the mafia." Mukuro said before a mischievous smile grew and he continued. "Nevertheless~ I will still be keeping my promise Tsunayoshi-chan. I _will_ make you my bride."

Tsuna's eyes widened at that; time seemed to stop for Tsuna as she rummaged through her mind to find when Mukuro had said such a thing, as much Mukuro is saying it with a mischievous face, he seems to really mean it. Sadly, she came up with nothing. Either he is teasing (more like bullying) her, or her memory is failing her. _Stupid Brain. Stupid Reborn. Stupid Mallet. _Wait. How the hell did the conversation jump to such things?

Mukuro was enjoying the brunette's distress, seeing her face change into different shades of red before turning pale and her various expressions of shock, horror and lastly, panic.

***Bang***

The bullet whizzed past Mukuro's head, barely missing him and embedding itself on the wall just next to Tsuna's ear. Tsuna squeaked in fear at the sudden bullet, surprised that it was a real bullet, not the dying will bullets she had been avoiding from Reborn. Both had their attention focused on the one who fired the shot, one very amused while the other was panicked. Reborn seems to have decided that he had heard enough and wanted answers instead.

"Who exactly are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Reports of you are a vast difference to who you really are. And to the extent of knowing Rokudo Mukuro? I would have shot you for being an imposter if not for the blood test I took." Tsuna twitched at that.

Mukuro turned the both of them around, the male teen now leaning against the wall while holding Tsuna, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Oya? Arcobaleno, jealous of me since I have known the cute tuna fish before you did?" That earned him a painful jab in the stomach by said _tuna fish_, who obviously had a lot to say about the nickname.

Reborn glared at him, not liking his taunts and the way he is holding his student. Anger was silently bubbling under the seeming calm visage, and things may take a turn for the worse if things continued the way it is.

"I'll be taking my leave now Tsunayoshi-chan. Maybe the next time I visit, your pet Arcobaleno has grown taller."

The girl's confused face showed him that Tsuna had no knowledge of the current topic that was spreading around the Mafia underground.

"Rumours indicate that a certain green-haired baby might have found a cure to the curse. You must talk to those unruly monkeys more, even if I don't like them. After all, information is power; it might cost you if you don't have enough." Mukuro disappeared soon after he finished his sentence, vanishing in a cloud of mist… leaving Tsunayoshi with a still angered baby.

Tsunayoshi face palmed when she realised that being left alone with Reborn added to the problems on her hands. She let out an awkward dry laugh as she shifted her gaze at Reborn.

"Ahahaha… Eh… Erm… I can explain?"

***Whack***

Tsuna winced at the hit Reborn _kindly_ bestowed on her poor head.

"Start explaining then."

Tsunayoshi sighed and began to reveal part of her past to him, something that she had promised him some time ago, trying to keep her self-confident attitude instead of the breakdown she did the last time she told her tale.

She told him of how rotten the Estraneo Famiglia was before they were eradicated, of how they did experiments to invent special weapons, how they used the children of their own family as "guinea pigs" and how she was caught in their grasps. She also told him of how she managed to break free from that hell after a few months together with the blue-haired teen and a few others.

The incident was still clear from her mind; the torture they had put on her frail body was excruciating. Her time spent there allowed her to meet Rokudo Mukuro. They managed to support one another as they went through everything that the Estraneo made them to. Talking to him on days when they were back in their cells gave her information that the Famiglia was trying to get the boy to walk through the Six Paths of Reincarnation successfully. Apparently, they were also trying to get her to go through the same process.

She could recall the exclamations of success from those in white coats, accompanied by screams of pain from the boy. It was just moments before she screamed when she felt that her body was burning and her vision was turning into a blinding orange. She could no longer realise what was happening. When she regained consciousness she saw herself in Mukuro's arms while the rest of the room was stained red with blood of those around them.

Tsuna avoided Reborn's gaze, knowing that she had told him enough. What happened after will be up to him to guess, but knowing the hit man, he would start to gather information himself, though he would not able to find much. There were little survivors from the incident after all, and she doubt any of them would reveal more than what she had told him.

The brunette left while leaving Reborn behind as to let him digest the information he got from the girl. Suppressing whatever horrible memory from her mind, she walked out the area which seems to be the abandoned Kokuyo Park.

Sighing, she rubbed at her temple. Thanks to Mukuro's sudden visit with Chrome, she have more things to do now. Dealing with Reborn for the next few days will not be easy, then there's Mukuro's sudden reminder of being his bride (which she could not remember happening before), her need for current Mafia information from the Varia about the curse that Mukuro mentioned. There's also Hibari and her secretary work, and lastly Yamamoto and Gokudera, who had fainted mostly due to fatigue.

_Oh yes, I am so damn glad to be alive! _Tsuna thought sarcastically when she suddenly remembered Nana's words just before Reborn entered her life. To be a Mafia Don in training, this is too much work, not to mention, too much drama.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up!"

***Whack***

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIII! I'M UP, I'M UP, I'M UP!" Tsuna shouted hysterically as she woke up due to a mallet to the head. Tsuna had decided to sleep off the rest of the day after what happened, but Reborn did not cut her off any slack and decided to continue his Spartan ways with her. Sleep is a good way to escape reality, but then if you are plagued by a forgotten memory as you sleep; it's no help at all.

"BAHAHAHAHA! Lambo-sama is here to call Tsuna-nee for breakfast!"

"Stupid cow, get out of here." Reborn was extremely annoyed with the smaller boy and decided to turn his mallet from the sleepy brunette to the cow.

***Whack***

"To…le…rate... ... DIE, REBORN!"

"Oh shit, here it goes." Tsuna sighed as another brawl commenced. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to move herself away from the chaos, get changed and have some food in her stomach, which has been grumbling after she skipped dinner last night.

***Whack***

"WAAAAAA... LAMBO-SAMA DOESN'T WANT TO TOLERATE ANYMORE!"

Tsuna was able to make it to the washroom door when she saw Lambo pulling that ridiculous Ten-year bazooka out from his hair. It had always amazed her how he managed to keep such a thing in that mess he called hair. She turned around to get changed and was halfway done when it all happened.

Lambo was on the floor, a big bruise on his head, crying as he aimed the time traveling bazooka at Reborn and shot it. Leon then changed into a pair of chopsticks in Reborn's hands.

The most surprising part was when Reborn managed to catch the flying missile with the chopsticks and turned it towards the bathroom. No. Wait. Nothing should be surprising anymore, the moment Reborn entered her life, logic no longer applied to anything. The missile went into the bathroom and Tsuna took the hit.

***Poof***

Myriads of colours greeted her as Tsunayoshi went her first experience in time travelling.

* * *

Ten years into the future, she seems to be sitting on a high back black chair in what seems to be a meeting room.

Ten years into the future, she seems to be having a meeting _-argument-_with a group of men who are all familiar to her, all wearing suits or Varia jackets that are unique in their own ways.

Ten years into the future, her guardians and the Varia are not in good terms. No surprise since the Varia never seemed to be on good terms with anyone.

But what shocked her was the content of their discussion; it was something she had least expected.

"Mou! Tsu~ you'll have to agree to let me dress you up!"

"The omnivore is coming with me."

"JUUDAIME IS GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"I'll bite you to death."

***Crash***

***Bomb***

"THIS IS EXTREMELY EXTREME!"

"Ahahaha, why don't we ask Tsuna? Or she can go on a date with all of us."

"SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! DON'T SPREAD YOUR STUPIDITY TO JUUDAIME! I'M TRYING TO KEEP JUUDAIME'S INNOCENCE AWAY FORM THESE PERVETED BASTARDS SO DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!"

"Kufufufu… Why say that when you are one of them, puppy-chan."

"Shut up you lot of scum! The brat is going with me."

"Oya, I don't think so."

"Ushishishi, the princess is coming with the prince!"

"Fallen prince-senpai, you are going to scare Tsuna-senpai off with your creepy laughter."

***Stab***

"Shut up froggy."

"VOOOOIIIIII! TSUNAYOSHI IS COMING WITH THE VARIA. YOU TRASHS ARE GOING TO STAY ASIDE!"

"Monkeys should just stay in the mountain with the monkey king, or I'll just bite all of you to death."

"Kufufufu, I have to agree on this with you, skylark."

"Shut up, you are all annoying. Not to mention noisy. Dame-Tsuna is coming with me, the rest of you can fight over it tomorrow."

"Yare yare, Vongola is being ignored. If you make her angry she won't go anywhere."

That last comment made everyone in the room snap their head towards the brunette, seemingly to ask her to make the final decision. It was then they realized that the brunette present is not the Tsuna of their time.

This is then followed by a nosebleed from Gokudera and a few others, then there's a couple who had a small pink tint on their cheeks. The rest just smirked with a glint in their eyes that simply made the girl more uncomfortable

The brunette twitched at so many pairs of eyes staring at her; the attention she got was overwhelming and it was also then that she realized her lack of clothing. She was hit at the wrong timing when she was changing… Tsuna only had her bra and school skirt on while her left hand was holding her white blouse and the black disciplinary jacket was hanging on her other arm.

Tsuna paled, and then turned red with embarrassment. The older looking Hibari looked pleased somehow and added to her embarrassment further with a single comment.

"Wao."

"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ASDFGHJKL!"

* * *

**A/N: ~Lalalalalalala. Pray that ****nothing will happen to Tsuna~?**** *Cough***** Well~ Review please ;D I hope im not going too fast all of a sudden or rushing the story :O**

**Something I made for cLaRiShA, but I like to share it with all of you as well, it's TEAM REBORN!~  
http : / / wanderingtime .tumblr .com/post/15290595756**

**I'm asking this for my own amusement~ Does anyone cosplay?~ (I do ;D)**

_-04February2012~!_


	10. The Start

HI~ Im back! xD ENJOY CHAPTER10 :3 Have i mentioned that all your reviews, favs, alerts means a lot to me? 8D

**Beta'd by cLaRiShA  
Edited 04/06/12. Big thanks to ****WinterGuardianAngel24** for informing me of my errors :D  


* * *

Review reply: _*Press 'Ctrl' & 'f' then type yr username for my reply :D*_

**WinterGuardianAngel24** - im glad you liked it~! xD You'll see more to Mukuro in this chap~ **Kyara17** - Thankyou! xD **|| Azalie-Kauriu** - *wink* where's the fun if Mukuro only want to possess Tsuna for taking over the mafia~ **|| clippit** - oops. :P hope you didnt hurt your head... Muhahaha... shall keep you guys hanging on that one~ ;D **|| Black7kitten** - all of them are~ over Tsuna xD **|| PrincessAimi1827** - No way~ He totally shot it at the right time! /tonfa-ed **|| Sharkdude5** - Thankyou! :D **|| YuujoKami** - yeah... its hard being a Mafia princess xD **|| starred** - Its tsuna afterall~ She'll get used to it :X **|| Yorukifon** - xD here you go~ **|| ruhiko** - Made it superb memorable for her! xD **|| xXScarlatto-OokamiXx** - updated!~ **||TSUNA-CHAN - **you'll get to see in the future chapters~**|| lovelyanimeangel** - Thankyou!~ xD Yey! Another coser~ what chara have you covered?~ *O* **|| hiyomi** - Thankyou xD Tsuna's past... is sad and complicated D: **|| TsubasaFan1230** - Hey! it's an important topic ya know! It decides on Tsuna's future husba-/punched *cough* Yeapp, it is~ hahaha, Tsuna is quite tolerable to pain, she lived w the varia~ sure she can survive Reborn~ **|| Kichou** - Thankyou!~ Not revealing that for now~ ;D **|| korrd** - im determin to finish my story~ so you can expect more chapps in the future xD Chrome... will have a part~ you'll see ;D **|| xXxOtAkU-444xXx** - Thankyou! :D **|| Psychotic and Insane** - Thankyou! xD Well~ perverted Hibari is hawt! 8D **|| Tsuna De Vongola Decimo **- definitely! xD **|| Blueberryxn** - Thankyou!~ Narh~ since when Yama is sane... to him dynamite=fireworks ; Mafia=game. ;'D **|| Akiko** - Thankyou!~ Here you go :D **|| kits-hold-their-tears -** The present Tsuna have not much chance~ but the future Tsuna? :P Lalala~~ **|| ezcap1st** - It's the cute tunafish after all~ **|| skidney** - Thankyou!~ 8D not telling~~ Not gonna reveal till much later **|| Sachiel Angelo** - Replied~ :D **|| TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime **- Glad you liked it! xD **|| Frostfire613** - 18 and 69 are awesome~ 8D **|| TunaSFX** - 18 is just that straightforward~ xD **|| Go 1827~~~~~** - Thankyou! Here you go~ **|| mthai18** - Narh~ dont pity her xP ||** Juu-hime** - Glad you like it!~ xD **|| animedancin13** - Thankyou! xD **|| kitty1998** - 8D wao indeed~** || M.K - **Thankyou! **Stalker of Reaction**s- - Well... it is the Vongola~ xD** || mad31lina** - Thankyou! xD** || ShizukaRen-Hime** - Thankyou as well for liking my story and reviewing! xD Life is hetic... so I tend to have longer but slow updates S: **|| nwyd** - Thankyou!~ Here's ch10 ;D

* * *

10 — The Start

* * *

_Small frames of children can be seen sitting together in the dark and damp cells. The light in some of their eyes are already gone, saying that they have given up hope, given up life while others tried to comfort the ones beside them, holding on to one another._

_Most of them jumped when they heard the door opening, desperately wishing that the people entering aren't here to bring them for another test. A couple sagged in relief as a blue haired boy was brought in instead, but the state of the boy did not alleviate their fear. In this case, it added on to their fear._

_The boy was dressed in a white shirt, long enough that it reached his knees and covered a pair of worn-out, brown pants. Blood gushed out from the wounds on his arms and torso, the right side of his face covered in blood trailing down from his eye. He was dragged lifelessly into to the cell, seemingly blacking out every second before gaining consciousness again. The guards that brought him did not even bother to close or even dress his wounds before tossing him carelessly in one of the cells only have one child in it at the moment._

_Tsuna was watching everything silently from the corner of the cell; she was already numb, and no longer afraid. Children had gone and went ever since she was first captured into this hell; there were only new faces that greeted her every time she was dragged back into the cell after being experimented on. Now, there's no one left but her in this cell. All the others had died. If not from being unable to bear the pain, they would have died from blood loss or shock and would be heartlessly disposed of._

_She got up from her position and inched closer to the boy bleeding before her. Even if every step she took was excruciating, she still wanted to move and help the boy, to know if he still has a chance to survive. She reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, wanting to know if he is conscious so she can get him into a more comfortable position and tend to his bleeding wounds._

"_Don't touch me." Just before Tsuna touched the boy, he spat at her, refusing to let her help him even if he is barely able to move._

_The brunette blinked at him, not understanding why he would refuse her help. Did he have enough of living and want to give up? Ignoring his response and pushing her thoughts away, Tsuna ripped a part of her still clean dress and attempted to clean his wounds. The boy's struggle stopped after a moment and became silent, faint due to fatigue after being through whatever had happened._

* * *

"_Why?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I asked why you helped me."_

_The other had immediately started questioning Tsuna the moment he woke up. The brunette gave him a small yet bitter smile, her gaze meeting his. Her unspoken answer was simple enough, yet it conveys a lot._

"_I don't want to see anyone leaving without returning anymore." The boy was silent when he heard that; she seemed to have been here long enough to witness too many deaths that had occurred. There was silence between them before the boy spoke up._

"_I am Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro."_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna!"_

_It is the beginning of their friendship as they went through the pain and torture together; one is there always to comfort when the other is on the edge of being broken. In the course of their time together, they met others that unfortunately joined the: Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa to name a few._

* * *

_Tsuna stiffened slightly when she saw Mukuro was once covered in his own blood. He had heard that those monsters out there wanted to get him to go through the Six Paths of Reincarnation and they intend for the brunette to go through it as well since she somehow survived the treatment for so long._

_It had almost been a success in Mukuro's case and they will not back down when they are so close to getting what they want._

"_Kufufufu, stop frowning Tsunayoshi-chan, such a look doesn't suit you."_

"_But…"_

"_Oya, You don't have to worry, I am perfectly fine."_

_Mukuro sat by the wall beside her, putting his arms around her petite body in an attempt to comfort and calm her down. The brunette returned the gesture by hugging the other back gently, not wanting to inflict more pain in his body by aggravating his wounds._

"_Tsunayoshi."_

"_Hn?"_

"_If we can pull through everything tomorrow, I'll kill them all and the few of us remaining can get out of here."_

"_Mukuro… please… Please don't strain yourself." Tsuna pleaded immediately, knowing that tomorrow might just be their last day but there is nothing any of them could do to stop it._

"_Kufufufu… Don't fret my dear. We will get out tomorrow. If I can't make it, I'll try to give you some time to get the rest out."_

_Tsuna shook her head in protest, not wanting to leave someone she holds very dear behind. Tears streamed down her puffy cheeks and she muttered words of protest against Mukuro's plan. The boy just smiled slightly and moved to a happier topic, his eyes twinkling with a little mischief._

"_If we manage to get out together, will Tsu-chan be my bride?"_

_The girl blinked at the question but did not hesitate to respond back with a nod of her head, only wanting to believe that everyone might have a chance to escape. Mukuro seemed to be pleased with her response and planted a small kiss on both of her cheeks. The two of them fell into dreamland, escaping the reality of being caged as they prepare for their possibly last day, laying everything down the line in hopes of everyone breaking free of this hell that they had been put through._

* * *

_***Whack***_

Tsuna was unable to say whether or not that waking up, after taking the hit Reborn gave her, was a good thing or not. Especially after remembering that had long since put that piece of information to the back of her mind, thinking it was just a child's promise, which was not to be taken seriously. She never thought that Mukuro would still recall, or was even serious about it during that time. She contemplated whether a hit to the head would make him forget... Nah, that was impossible.

At that moment, the brunette was unexpectedly caught in a one sided war _-bullying session-_ between Reborn and Lambo. She then became the unfortunate victim of the infamous Ten Year Bazooka

Next thing she saw was the sight of her future then years later, which was in a meeting room with some of the mafia's most feared men in an argument. Each of them were equipped with their favorite weapon and were trying to get the Tsunayoshi of their time to go one a date with them. If that time's Tsunayoshi wasn't there, then it probably would have turned into an all out war.

_"Yare yare, Vongola is being ignored. If you make her angry she won't go anywhere."_

_That last comment made everyone in the room snap their head towards the brunette, seemingly to ask her to make the final decision. It was then they realized that the brunette present is not the Tsuna of their time._

_This is then followed by a nosebleed from Gokudera and a few others, then there's a couple who had a small pink tint on their cheeks. The rest just smirked with a glint in their eyes that simply made the girl more uncomfortable_

_The brunette twitched at so many pairs of eyes staring at her; the attention she got was overwhelming and it was also then that she realized her lack of clothing. She was hit at the wrong timing when she was changing… Tsuna only had her bra and school skirt on while her left hand was holding her white blouse and the black disciplinary jacket was hanging on her other arm._

_Tsuna paled, and then turned red with embarrassment. The older looking Hibari looked pleased somehow and added to her embarrassment further with a single comment._

_"Wao."_

_"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

* * *

It was a whirlwind of events with Tsuna promptly putting on her blouse and jacket, buttons all fixed, Gokudera yelling his head off for the rest of them to stop staring at the Tenth. This was all accompanied with taunting from Mukuro, annoying vibes coming from Hibari, Reborn and a few rising to their feet instantly and sarcastic remarks thrown around. More knives also shot out, voices yelling out their owner's displeasure with fireballs flying and a few gunshots and then there was silence…Finally.

Some of them had gotten a scratch or two from the whole ordeal, but there wasn't any permanent or serious damage to anyone, unless you count Tsuna's mental scarring through all of this. The brunette was still sitting on the chair that she landed on; face still a bright red shade.

Said brunette was still flushed red from the incident a minute ago; desperately hoping that the five minute limit for the bazooka would pass by quickly and send her back to her own time in order to forget that all these had even happened and then pretend that her morning was pleasant as ever.

But no, Fate loved to make fun of her and make her miserable.

"Dame-Tsuna, where were you when you got shot?"

Tsuna looked at the man who asked the question, surprisingly not finding him familiar. Looking at him more closely, she observed a black Fedora with an orange stripe, neatly pressed suit and then... is that a gecko? Okay... Maybe he _is_ familiar.

The brunette decided to answer the man's question first before firing off with her questions. The intimidating stare the other was giving her eventually led to this decision.

"The washroom in my room."

"Tsk, dame-Tsuna after everything, you still need to train." The man smirked, fedora keeping his eyes out of sight.

"Erm… … Reborn?"

"Who else, Dame-Tsuna?" The man seemed smug as he replied, fedora lifting slightly as he lifted his head a bit to look at his student.

"JYUUDAIME! I'! Ifailedasyourright-handman!I'MSOSORRYJYUUDAIME! I'lldoanythingyouask! Justsaytheword, I'—asdfghjklasdfghjk….." Before she could say any more, the older Gokudera was by her side with all sorts of apology.

* * *

Tsuna heaved a relieved sigh the moment the familiar yet hateful pink smoke engulfed her again. Time travelling is not her thing. Definitely not. This experience is enough to tell her that time travelling is not fun; it only gives you headaches, makes you live through embarrassing situations and then suffer very unexpected revelations... something the current Tsuna can live without.

When the smoke cleared, Tsuna found herself sitting on her bed with Lambo no longer in the room. However, she couldn't not find the situation ironic when once again Tsuna became the target of the same gun aimed towards her just a few seconds ago. There was just that slight difference in the owner in terms of size.

"Hmph. So stubborn."

Seeing that the brunette is back, the suit-clad baby withdrew his weapon, seemingly annoyed. Tsuna thought that was probably from not being successful in extracting what he wanted to know from the adult Tsuna. He jumped through the window and disappeared, leaving to do whatever he had in mind, or maybe cool off.

Tsuna blinked, shaking her head to clear her mind. This morning is peaceful... this morning is peaceful... this morning― damn it, who was she kidding! This morning is full of crap. At the thought of what had happened, the brunette flushed red in embarrassment once again. How can she face her guardians and the Varia now with that 5 minutes surfacing in her mind! There is Reborn as well but...

Remembering the chaos that happened the day before, Tsuna sighed in defeat and decided to be ignorant about what happened in the morning. There are priorities she needed to attend to first, after all!

She packed her bag, grabbed a piece of toast and left hastily, knowing that the following days would be very tiring for her.

* * *

MAJOR TIME SKIP!

* * *

The week or two after Mukuro's appearance was quite eventful for Tsuna, but it was manageable and she managed to pull through by getting most of the information needed to answer her questions. However, that was not the case for a certain sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn was quite on the edge lately, there had been rumors about the Vongola's top assassin being on the move, with Xanxus declaring that he will wipe out all other Vongola Decimo candidates.

That, with Tsuna a candidate, did not put Reborn in peace. Not surprisingly, Tsuna's position has already been revealed to the others. Yes, Tsuna is not as weak as she seems to be, but how much strength does she really have? Is it enough to defend herself against the Varia?

That thought was immediately discarded from Reborn's mind. He highly doubted that she was as weak as he first thought, as Rokudo Mukuro had even mentioned that the brunette had some sort of connection around. The phrase "Don't judge a book by its cover" completely had Sawada Tsunayoshi as a perfect example. It gave him another chance to plan another scheme for the purpose of testing his student.

* * *

Tsuna, on the other hand was nonchalant about everything. Yes, she knew the Varia is coming and was quite happy about it. After all, it has been quite some time since she met with the entire Varia. Stopping midway through writing a report for the Disciplinary Committee, a small but evident evil smirk grew on her lips. Imagine all the fun when Reborn and her dad finds out about her relationship with the top assassins of the Vongola Famiglia.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hmm?" She was broken off from her musings when the other person in the room called her.

"What are you planning herbivore?"

"Eh? Ahahaha. Nothing much, Kyoya. Just some people I know that will be visiting." Tsuna grinned happily, returning to her report.

"Hmm. I don't want to see any disturbance in Namimori." Hibari looked up from his papers and gave the brunette a glare. The _'I'll bite you to death if you give me trouble'_ threat was clear to Tsuna, yet she ignored him and returns to what she was doing.

"I can't promise that... but… as a compromise… you can fight them...?"

The glare that was directed at her changed into a smirk; Hibari clearly pleased with the offer he got. If those visitors of his secretary made a mess, he'll just have to bite them all to death!

* * *

"I'm ba~ack...?" Tsuna stood in the doorway of her house but found something was amiss. She let her voice fade out and quietly walked around the house. The usual noisy Sawada household was exceptionally quite. It's quite impossible for such a thing to happen, knowing of the trouble that the extra freeloaders ― namely Reborn, Lambo, Poison Scorpion Bianchi and I-pin in her house – can accomplish just by being in the house.

Making her way into the kitchen, she found a note from her mother telling her that everyone was out. It seems like Bianchi was in a good mood and decided to bring the family out for a trip and a meal. Tsuna was, of course, uninvited, but the _oh-so-nice_ lady had left a plate of purplish looking plate of sushi for the brunette, which Tsuna 'appreciated' by dumping them in the bin.

The hit woman had clearly started war with Tsunayoshi, saying something along the lines of the brunette stealing her darling Reborn. Tsuna shivered slightly at that. _Woman in love are scary_, she thought. The only reason she wasn't attacked by the other woman everyday must be Gokudera, who had such an overwhelming desire to please his Juudaime and would me most assuredly devastated and angry at his sister if she was the reason that his boss was hurt.

Talking about the bomber, it reminded her of how much trouble she had gone through to keep that guy from killing or decapitating himself, just because he cannot protect his Jyuudaime and how unworthy he is.

The brunette flung her bag carelessly on the side of her bed and promptly laid down on the soft bed sheets. She sighed in contemplation, enjoying the serenity that was very rare in her house since her tutor arrived, when something jumped on her.

"Gahhhhh!", Tsunayoshi yelled in both surprise and pain as Reborn took her stomach as a trampoline, landing on her smugly. She glared down at the devil in disguise with her eye twitching. Tutor and student had been getting at each other for quite some time, after all.

Whenever Reborn did something to her, whether it is a punch or a hit to the head or any part of her body, Tsuna would do something in retaliation, like how recently she managed to dump half the box of sugar cube into the freshly brewed dark liquid that the baby loves so much. Yes, its Reborn's everyday dose of espresso that Nana or Tsuna would make.

Seeing Reborn's slightly grossed out face after taking a sip from the overly sweet drink was so worth the training she had gotten afterwards from the baby. This 'perfect landing' that Reborn just did must be his revenge of some sort. However, it's not enough to stop her mischief and other evil plans from being put into action. Since Reborn is here to give her hell, she might as well do the same and return the favor.

"Dame-Tsuna, we are going out for an early dinner. I can't have the next Vongola boss starving herself. Get up!"

Tsuna groaned. Reborn had something up his sleeve again, she just knew it! He was not one to invite her for dinner without a catch. Even knowing that she was walking straight into his plans, Tsuna had no choice but to get up and obey, in order to avoid bodily harm.

* * *

Tsuna looked around her surroundings cautiously. Reborn had brought her to Namimori's most expensive hotel for some reason. The fact that the enclosed dining area the hitman had booked contained two bodyguards standing rapt in attention made her more edgy.

The slight but noticeable bulge beneath their suits told her that they were armed, but Tsuna decided not to say anything... yet... and opted to take a seat nearest to both the door and the open window, just in case there was a need to escape.

Reborn brought her here for some high class dinner that gives you a room to yourself and was beautifully ornate. A glass dining table was placed in the centre of the room with three big glass windows showing the night scenery in Namimori.

"Order whatever you like." With that, the little hitman settled on the high plush seat just for him that was located next to Tsuna.

The brunette opened the menu before her and scanned through it, choosing breadcrumbs cheese spaghetti after a while. The quietness of the room irked her; a quiet room and Reborn an arm's length away would make any one nervous. Curiosity got the better of her and Tsuna decided to get her answers. Just before she could ask, the door of the room opened.

"Yo Reborn. Hey, you are Tsunayoshi right?"

The person who entered has short untamed blond hair and is wearing slightly baggy pants, a clean white top and a unique jacket. The tattoo on the left side of his neck and on the left hand was a dead giveaway to his identity.

Reborn's first student, Dino Cavallone. The tenth boss of the Cavallone famiglia.

Tsuna sighed inwardly, remembering the information she had read a long time ago when she researched on Reborn. Poor thing, Dino had actually taken Reborn's training badly than she had since he had zero combat skills when Reborn first arrived in his life. Well, at least he survived and managed to get away from that sadist who had to teach another student...

Tsuna nodded her head, answering the blonde's question from before. This was going to be a very long dinner. They had gone past the introduction, Reborn disclosing to Tsuna who the other is before promptly disappearing, leaving both the students in the room.

Tsuna then noticed the small animal peeking out of Dino's jacket and spent the next half minute having a staring match with a turtle.

Dino laughed when he noticed Tsuna's fixed expression and broke the gazes when he took the turtle out of his pocket, placing it on his palm and offered it to Tsuna, knowing she wanted to touch it.

"Here. His name is Enzo. Reborn gave him to me when I asked for Leon."

The brunette wanted to hold the animal on her own hands, and so she reached out, but the moment she heard it was a gift from Reborn, her hand froze halfway.

"Are you sure my hand won't be bitten off... since it's from that sadist?"

Dino grinned and placed the turtle on Tsuna's hands. "Nah. You're safe."

Tsuna spent the next few minutes chatting lightly with Dino while playing with Enzo. Tsuna liked Dino immediately during their chat, his good nature putting her back into a good mood, and making her wonder if she had thought too much about Reborn's scheme –if there is one- in the first place.

The door cracked open and two waitresses came in with their food. Tsuna sighed in contentment when she smelled the waft of melted cheese. Finally, food!

Reborn came in at the same time as well, with a smirk on his face. Both Dino and Tsuna looked at Reborn with a puzzled face and felt concerned. The baby had done something, no doubt.

"What did you do, Reborn? Went down the lobby, terrorized some kids and stole their sweets?" Tsuna deadpanned and avoided a kick to the head.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't compare me to the stupid cow."

Dino watched the exchange between the two with amusement. Tsuna was really something, annoying Reborn even with the risk of getting hit.

Deciding that food was more important than finding out what Reborn was up to, Tsuna twirled a bit of the spaghetti on her plate with her fork and ate it, savouring the creamy cheese... before stopping mid bite.

There was some sort of poison in the food! It wasn't much and was very unnoticeable since she just ate a small bite, but Tsuna could tell. She could be sent to the hospital if she finished the entire plate. And that just simply didn't spell good news to Tsuna.

The brunette could only chew and swallow as if nothing happen; this is one of Reborn's another test... And it happened to be the test on her poison tolerance and was nothing near enjoyable to do.

Trying to pretend as if she did not notice and acting as if nothing unusual happened, the brunette placed her fork down and brought the glass of juice she ordered to her lips, taking a small sip. Tsuna nearly spat the drink out on an unsuspecting Dino that sat opposite her. The drink was drugged as well. Did Reborn really want to put her on the verge of dying that much?... Maybe… Just maybe… Yes.

Running out of choices, she decided to drag out the dinner by eating extra slow, playing with her food. Tearing a bit of lettuce from the side of her plate that acted as garnish, she fed them to Enzo, knowing that they were not coated with any illegal substance of some sort and the cute turtle would not die of poison. The turtle munched on the vegetable happily and Tsuna sat there content with watching.

Dino smiled at the sight but said nothing. However, Tsuna noticed the slightly grim face he sent to Reborn after the first bite into his food. It seems that Reborn had also added some 'spice' in his food. Afterwards, Dino continued to eat, seemingly nonchalant about it. Tsuna sighed at that, the man must have been poisoned way too many times to care, or he had grown immune.

"Dame-Tsuna, we are not going to wait for you the whole night for you to finish your dinner. Hurry up."

Drawing her gaze away from the turtle, she looked at Reborn, eyes wide with fake amazement. "You are actually telling me to eat and is not stealing my food? ... ... are you possessed or something?"

Dino coughed to hide his laughter, while Reborn twitched, putting his espresso down and smacking the brunette with his one ton hammer. Tsuna jumped out of her seat to avoid the blow.

"Okay okay! I'll hurry up!"

Tsuna decided to resort to her last method. She raised her flame level, just a little, hoping that Reborn and Dino would not notice the slight orange-yellow tint in her eyes, and if they did, would take it as the light's reflection.

The increase in her flames quickly burned away the harmful substance in her body; Tsuna smiled to herself and dug in.

* * *

Dinner passed smoothly, only with Reborn peering at Tsuna from time to time, trying to find out if she actually felt ill or was just putting on a façade.

After they were done, they had left the hotel and started the walk back home. Reborn sat comfortably on the blonde's shoulder and they both started to explain the responsibility of being the heir to a mafia famiglia. Tsuna sweat dropped when she realized three bodyguards following them, no doubt being Dino's subordinates. They also mentioned the importance of the Vongola rings that would be passed on to her and asked her about her guardians. The two males held back on the information of the guardians that the CEDEF leader had in mind.

Tsuna just simply smiled, "I've already found my cloud and mist, and they have been both acquaintances of mine for some time." She refused to disclose more, even when Reborn threatened to hit her.

That threat then turned into the long warnings about the risks and dangers she is going to face in a few weeks. The Varia. Tsuna bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling. 'W_ouldn't everything be so fun in a few weeks'_, she thought.

They had gotten into the central district of Namimori when Tsuna saw a sudden flash of blue flames followed by long silvery hair that was way too familiar jumping from one roof top to another.

'_Squalo and... That boy that is under her father's guidance... __What's his name again… __Basil!'_ Tsuna confirmed in her mind, it must be those two. The brunette was bubbling with excitement, knowing that one of her sworn brothers are just within sight, but held it in. After all, there is still Reborn and Dino walking beside her... she still has an image to keep up! The both of them seemed not to realize her giddiness... yet.

***Crash***

It seems that the two on the rooftops had destroyed a part of... whatever structure that was on the roof. Well... they are certainly not even attempting to be quiet, Tsuna thought sarcastically.

Dino had one of his hand in his jacket's pocket, probably gripping his weapon, while Reborn took one look at the roof of the building and then disappeared while Tsuna chose to act confused, looking around aimlessly, wanting to keep her somewhat-innocent image.

The two then came tumbling down, the one with blue flames crashing on the ground, while the other with long silver hair jumped down from the high building with ease. Tsunayoshi was definitely glad that they were on the noisy side of Namimori; the huge crash was covered up by the shops and clubs that are blasting with loud music.

Dino stood before Tsuna protectively, getting them to stand near the wall with the hope that the shadows could cover them.

* * *

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU TRASH! GIVE ME THE RINGS!"

Squalo was unscathed in the fight with the kid as the fight was such an ease. He knew that the rings Basil had were a fake; Tsuna had told them while she was snooping around the Vongola database. Still, he'll have to put up a show.

Tsuna on the other hand wanted to get out of this place; she was unsure how long she could keep her façade on. Dino turned to tell her that the man is part of the Varia, telling her to stay low and it was best to go unnoticed. Getting caught by someone who wants to supposedly kill her was not a good idea for the man.

Nevertheless, after knocking Basil unconscious and taking the box together with the rings, the two were spotted by the Varia member. Well... there was the Varia quality after all.

Squalo grinned, showing his teeth, he swung his sword in their direction dangerously and barked out.

"I'll slice you the next time I see you brat, don't get in the way by then, Hane-Uma!"

Tsuna wanted to stick her tongue out at Squalo but suppressed the urge to do so, it would just get Reborn, from wherever he is watching, to get suspicions.

Squalo had gone off immediately afterwards, not bothering to wait for any reply and taking the 'rings' with him.

* * *

Reborn proceeded to talk to Tsuna again after the incident, together with handing the 'shocked' brunette the real half Vongola rings, explaining briefly of the situation that she was in. He also told her of the need to power up and win the battle with the Varia as there were rumours that the Varia boss was determined to rule Vongola.

Tsuna had sighed after listening to everything and then kept the rings in her bag. Reborn had predicted a week, a week before the Varia 'attacks' her, but the brunette was sure that it wouldn't take them that long. Things would turn interesting in a few days... Everything is going somewhat fine in her opinion; nothing is out of place... Yet.

But that was only if you exclude the hell that Reborn calls extensive training needed to go against the Varia, which will probably start in a day or two.

* * *

The next day had been normal enough; Reborn had waked her up in his Spartan manner as usual. Just as the brunette was running out of the house, Reborn called out to her.

"Dame-Tsuna, keep the rings with you at all times. The Vongola Rings are the proof of you as the next heir. You and your guardians must win the fight against the Varia or you just might end up killed."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that, "They seriously want me dead that badly?"

Reborn did not reply but pulled down his fedora to shade his eyes, confirming Tsuna's guess.

The brunette shook her head and sighed; the Varia were coming after her, all right, but they definitely were not out to kill her. Grabbing her bag and jacket, she left for school.

She thought about Basil, who was still in the hospital. Since he is here in Japan, it must mean that her dad is coming soon... or already in Namimori.

At the thought of Iemitsu, Tsuna felt bitter. Yes, it wasn't his fault that she was kidnapped back then... she can't blame him for Mother's death... and she also can't blame him for people wanting to kill him and causing Tsuna to be dragged into his mess.

Nevertheless... he should have told Tsuna of the truth afterwards instead of giving stupid excuse of having 'bad luck' after getting shot by a maniac, and saying that he still works in an oil field all around the globe... His lies were complete with the latest photo of the man directing 'traffic' in just a singlet and work pants in the South Pole... with penguins.

Tsuna sometimes wonders why and how she is related to him.

The brunette pushed her thoughts aside when she caught sight of Gokudera and Yamamoto at the school gates, bickering as usual, or rather, Gokudera shouting and Yamamoto laughing. She picked up her pace slightly, smiled and waved at them.

At least she has wonderful friends now. And maybe... just maybe... what she had gone through was worth it.

* * *

Tsuna stared blankly at Hibari then directed her gaze at the stack of white before looking at the raven-haired teen.

"Are you serious?" The brunette demanded, clearly frustrated. She had tried to avoid eye contact with the head prefect ever since that incident where the other's future-self had embarrassed her to no end, and refused to tell Hibari the reason when the other had asked-demanded-... It turns out that Hibari had a grudge with her not answering… thus landing her in this predicament.

There was one BIG freaking stack of hateful paperwork... all due to be finished before lunch break, which is two hours away.

Hibari is obviously enjoying her distress, not even bothering to hide the smirk on his face. "That too much for you, herbivore?"

Tsuna pulled at her hair in exasperation. Hibari was mocking her... calling her a herbivore again. The brunette grabbed the papers angrily and left in a huff.

_-One hour __and __forty minutes later-_

Much to Hibari's annoyance, the door of the reception room was slammed open. He was about to bite the person who disturbed the peace to death until he saw who it was.

"IN. YOUR. FACE.!"

Tsuna stomped towards his desk and dumped the stack of finished papers in front of him, wanting to annoy the other with the loud noises she produced while doing so... but it seemed unnecessary as the Discipline Committee President was already pissed off.

No longer concerned with Hibari, Tsuna plopped herself on the couch and opened her bento to eat her lunch.

Hibari, proceeding to ignore his work, sat himself comfortably on the same couch, took one of the rice balls and laid his head on the brunette's lap.

"Itadaki― Eh! My food! !"

"…Hn."

"KYOYA! ! ! ! !"

* * *

_In ITALY_

* * *

"VOOIII! DAMN BOSS! WE'RE LEAVING ALREADY!" The silver haired man swung his sword in the air, clearly annoyed about having to make his trip back to Italy and then heading back to Japan once again.

Xanxus' red eyes glanced nonchalantly at him, unaffected by the other's loud attitude. The Varia leader is in quite a good mood knowing their destination.

The Varia is currently in one of Vongola's private runways with weapons all loaded and everyone ready to board the jet that will bring them to their favorite tuna fish.

Xanxus smirked before climbing on the jet, seating himself comfortable on one of the luxury seats and comforted himself with a glass of wine.

"Heh, brat. We're coming."

* * *

**Beta notes:** Any other grammar mistakes are to be blamed on me, but don't sue me. I may not be a native English speaker, but hey, I've been speaking and learning it since I started school, up till now. Still, sorry for any mistakes that you see. :D

**AN: **Weee~ It took me a year and 5 month to complete 10 chap... == /gets bricked. This is slow. Way damn slow QAQ i'll try to pick up my pace. D; no promises :X Review please!~ All comments and suggestions are welcome~ ;D

* * *

_**.Preview.**_

_"Urghh! I don't feel well…" The brunet moaned as she laid flat on the bed._

* * *

_"JUUDAIME!"_

_"Ushishishishi. We meet again, peasant."_

_"VOIIII! STOP PLAYING AND HURRY UP BEL!"_

_"Huh? WAIT! What? HIIIIIII! PUT ME DOW―"_

* * *

_"We have to get Sawada-dono."_

_Tilting his fedora up, Reborn looked at the stressed blond who sat across him. "Yes, we have to. We need the CEDEF to move."_

_"I'll help as well, she's my little sister after all."_

* * *

-17April2012~!


End file.
